Recuperando el Amor
by Lizzig
Summary: El amor se muere, se marcha, se desvanece, se pierde, hasta ya no creer en el, pero siempre hay una esperanza para recuperar el amor ….. continuación sobre el capitulo final.
1. Chapter 1 Revelaciones

**Recuperando el Amor**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capitulo 1**

**Revelaciones**

-Albert escóndete! – grito Candy, sorprendida de ver a Albert en la mansión de las rosas.

-no pequeña, ya no tengo que esconderme mas…..

Candy había pasado los días mas miserables de los últimos meses al tener que enfrentar la muerte de Stear y la desaparición de Albert, pero el saberse comprometida con Neil Legan había sido lo que había acabado con su paciencia, por eso había acudido al tío abuelo William. Apelaría a su buen corazón para que no la obligara a hacer algo en contra de sus deseos.

El enterrarse que Albert era realmente la persona que la había adoptado y protegido por esos años la lleno de muchos sentimientos encontrados, ahora veía claramente todas sus apariciones y preocupaciones por ella, estaba de verdad agradecida, pero también se sentía engañada y un tanto manejada.

Escucho la verdad que William Albert Andley tenia que contarle, como es que había decidió adoptarla y su gran agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por el en esos meses en el que la amnesia lo había hecho presa en una celda de soledad.

Después de pasear por la propiedad de los Andley y aclarar su situación, Candy se disponía a regresar a su apartamento a Chicago. Se despedía con un fuerte abrazo de Albert, cuando su mirada se distrajo a lo alto de las escaleras.

Un joven rubio se mantenía de pie mientras la miraba estático, la rubia ahogo un grito que estuvo a apunto de salir, pero en lugar de eso cerro los ojos y abrazo con mas fuerza el cuerpo de Albert.

-sucede algo pequeña?

-no…. – titubeo por un segundo, pero el miedo que le había ocasionado esa visión la hizo hablar repentinamente – creí ver a alguien al tope de la escalera….creo que es este lugar que me hace ver cosas extrañas. – sonrió nerviosa, ante la mirada atónita de William.

-….- el patriarca de la familia Andley guardo silencio por un momento y bajo la mirada, evidentemente luchaba contra el mismo, al pasar de interminables segundos, miro nuevamente a su protegida a los ojos y comenzó a explicarle - Candy, hay algunas otras situaciones además de la identidad del tío abuelo que se han mantenido reservados con discreción, en unos días cuando se de la recepción para presentar a la sociedad a William Andley , también se dará a conocer una noticia muy importante para todos los miembros de esta familia …. Y que tiene mucho que ver con lo que acabas de ver …..

-no entiendo Albert….- los ojos de Candy se abrieron sorprendidos, mientras su cuerpo experimentaba un fuerte estremecimiento, no quería interpretar las palabras de su benefactor, necesita escuchar de su propia voz lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el rubio solo permanecía en silencio mirándola, deseando que pudiera leer sus pensamientos…..- por favor explícame….. mi mente esta lleno muy lejos y no quiero equivocarme….seria muy cruel… aunque es absurdo - hablaba la rubia en un monologo sin sentido.

-Candy necesito que entiendas que los Andley son una familia conservadora y la tía Elroy ha sido la matriarca de todos nosotros y ha tomado decisiones muy difíciles de aceptar, pero al final lo ha hecho por el nombre de esta familia y su bienestar.

-por favor Albert no des mas rodeos y dime que sucede…que secreto es ese.

-es … Anthony…

Los verdes ojos de Candy se convirtieron en lagunas que no pudieron evitar soltar gruesas lagrimas que inundaron su rostro compungido, sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, no necesitaba escuchar mas, veía claramente hacia donde iba.

-Candy por favor no llores, déjame explicarte lo que sucedió…

Albert trato de sujetarla por los hombros, pero la rubia salió corriendo de la mansión, el patriarca de los Andley intento Salir tras ella, pero una voz en lo alto de la escalera lo detuvo.

Candy corrió sin mirar atrás, sin intentar voltear la mirada, no sentía el cansancio en las piernas, después de correr por un tiempo tan prolongado y a velocidad fue cuando al fin se quedo sin aliento y se dejo caer al suelo.

No entendía si lloraba de felicidad o de frustración por saberse ajena a todas esas verdades que rodeaban su vida y a su familia adoptiva. No entendía porque lloraba y por qué había salido huyendo, pero todas esas noticias eran superiores a ella. Se sentía en un carrusel que daba vueltas y vueltas, con subidas y bajadas sin previo aviso.

Un poco mas tranquila se puso de pie y siguió su caminata, en la brecha sobre la que andaba se encontró con uno de los granjeros de la región que se ofreció a llevarla hasta el hogar de Pony, sin pensarlo mucho subió a la carreta y viajo en silencio hasta su destino.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María la recibieron con el mismo cariño de siempre, hacia tiempo que se habían dejado de preguntar los ires y venires de su hija rebelde, por lo que solo atinaban a abrirle los brazos y protegerla de cualquier adversidad.

Candy pasó la noche ahí, aunque no durmió en todas esas horas, tratando de analizar sus sentimientos, no podía negar que los últimos eventos le habían traído más alegría que decepción, pero no podía quitarse ese sabor amargo de sentirse traicionada y manipulada.

No lograba entender como era posible que la señora Elroy se atreviera a guardar secretos tan importantes que impactaban la vida de toda la familia Andley, el hecho de haber declarado muerto a Anthony! , haber sufrido ese luto y sobre todo la celebración de su entierro no era algo normal, solo una mente fría y hasta retorcida podría montar un teatro de algo tan serio y doloroso.

Por la mañana, la señorita Pony la observo durante el desayuno, la molestia de esa chiquilla era notoria y no podía dejarla así, se la pasaba huyendo de sus problemas y refugiándose en esa casa y no era que no lo agradeciera, al ver que sin importar hija adoptiva de quien fuera, ella consideraba ese lugar su refugio, su hogar.

-Candy quisiera hablar contigo …

-si señorita Pony, que sucede?

-te veo pensativa y molesta, sucedió algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?

-…-Candy miro a la mujer que veía como su madre y se arrojó a sus brazos desahogando sus miedos e incertidumbre ante lo que el futuro tenia frente a ella.

Como pocas veces Candy abrió su corazón y le conto a la señorita Pony lo que había vivido recientemente, junto a su descubrimiento en la mansión de las rosas.

Las sabias palabras de esa mujer lograron sacar a Candy de su aflicción para rencontrar su camino en el nuevo mundo que se abría ante ella.

Después de un par de días en los que su corazón dejo la confusión y el miedo atrás, comenzó a sentir chispas de emoción al saber que en unos cuantos días volvería a ver esos ojos azules que creía perdidos para siempre.

Se reprendió para sus adentros por haberse derrumbado ante tan buena noticia, había llorado tantas lagrimas por ese chico , que ahora el saberlo vivo la había atacado con una crisis de pánico.

Una vez que se despido de la gente del hogar, se subió al tren y comenzó a imaginar un mundo de posibilidades ante su rencuentro con Anthony. El pobre chico debería de estar imaginando, que el tiempo no había hecho nada bueno con ella y seguía siendo una torpe y Albert estaría sin entender un ápice, que boba se había comportado, tan inmadura.

El tiempo en el tren fue mucho mas corto de lo que esperaba, su mente la había mantenido distraída en esos hipotéticos asuntos que le provocaban ansiedad.

En la puerta de su departamento encontró una nota pegada en la puerta, que arranco y leyó con avidez.

" Candy,

Lamento mucho que tu rencuentro con el pasado haya sido tan de repente y que te enfrentaras a la verdad de mi identidad de esta manera después de tantos años.

Quisiera verte, platicar contigo, déjame saber cuando regreses del Hogar de Pony y puedas recibirme.

Albert"

Candy suspiro y guardo el papel entre su ropa, la imagen de Albert vino a su mente al instante, el sabia a donde se había refugiado y la había dejado tranquila para que pensara bien las cosas, como podrá siquiera pensar en que ese hombre hubiera utilizado o manipulado su vida.

Sonrió y entro a su departamento, limpio como nunca antes , Una vez que supo que todo estaba en orden continuo con ella misma, se arregló y salió a la calle en dirección a las oficinas Anldey, para encontrar a George y pedirle que diera su mensaje a Albert, ya que el aun se mantenía en el anonimato hasta la ceremonia de presentación que seria en un par de días mas.

-George no quiero molestarlo, es solo que quisiera que le diera un mensaje a….. Albert - dijo apenas si en un susurro.

George sonrió ante la "discreción" de la rubia, le ofreció el brazo y la condujo por un pasillo más apartado y silencioso.

-el Señor Andley esta aquí, la llevare con el.

-pero….George, no quiero molestarlo…. Él debe de estar muy ocupado.

-le dará gusto verla, la ha estado esperando desde ayer.

Al llegar hasta el fondo del pasillo, encontraron una amplia puerta de madera, labrada finamente, la elegancia que había en cada detalle resaltaba ala vista.

George toco suavemente la puerta, una voz sutil le pidió que entrara y fue entonces que abrió la puerta, para mostrar a Candy el mundo al que ahora pertenecía el rubio, era una oficina suntuosa y llena de lujos, con ese nuevo hombre sentado tras un hermoso escritorio de caoba. Se veía tan diferente a sus días de vagabundo, incluso había perdido su larga melena, ahora era un hombre respetable de negocios y el mas significativo emblema de los Andley.

-Candy ! que gusto me da verte - se puso de pie apenas reconoció a su protegida y fue hasta ella para besar su mano.

-Alb…..señor Andley – se corrigió la rubia sin saber como dirigirse a él.

-….jajjaja….. no seas tan formal, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros yo sigo siendo simplemente Albert para ti.

Con discreción George le hizo una señal al rubio y desapareció de la oficina. Quedando solos Candy y Albert.

-te ves diferente …- sin poder evitarlo la rubia desvió la mirada.

-solo me corte el cabello, no puedo seguir luciendo como un rebelde ahora que el peso de la familia recae sobre mis hombros.

-te ves muy bien….aunque diferente.

-gracias Candy, me da gusto que vuelves a ser la de siempre.

-Albert…. Yo … he venido a disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día, estaba muy sorprendida y no supe como reaccionar.

-lo entiendo, no hubiera querido que te enteraras de ninguna de las dos noticias de esa manera, debieron ser algo mas preparado, pero te prometo que el rencuentro con mi sobrino será algo especial.

-Anthony…- apenas si logro soltar ese nombre en un suspiro…- aun me cuesta trabajo pensar que el….

-ha sido una noticia muy fuerte para mi también, estaba en África cuando la tía Elroy me dio el anuncio, creo que quería traerme desesperadamente a casa y ese fue su anzuelo.

-pero como? tu no estabas enterado siendo la cabeza de esta familia y su tío…?

-así es pequeña, yo no sabia nada y aunque herede el titulo de " responsable de la familia" no era yo quien tomaba las decisiones si no la tía Elroy .

-aun así creo que fue una buena noticia para ti, no es cierto?

-es la noticia mas afortunada que he recibido en mi vida, perder a mis padres, mi hermana y finalmente a mi sobrino fue desbastador, ahora con el renacer de Anthony me siento lleno de esperanza en la vida

-cuando podre verlo?

-te diré lo mismo que le conteste a el cuando me pregunto cuando podría verte….- sonrió amable, ocultando su mirada de la rubia, sabia que esa chica lo conocía demasiado bien para leer en sus ojos - lo correcto seria en un par de días, en la recepción que se dará para presentar a William Andley, pero si consideran que ese encuentro se debe de dar en privado, quizá podríamos arreglar algo en absoluta discreción, la tía Elroy no debe tener la menor idea de ese evento.

-Anthony quiere verme?

-ha sido un milagro el poder contenerlo, ha querido salir corriendo a la calle a buscarte al menos 10 o 15 veces al día…..

-como esta?... ha quedado con alguna…..secuela?

-esta perfectamente bien, por algunos años estuvo haciendo terapia y ha quedado sin rastro alguno de aquel horrible accidente…

-Albert… quiero verlo… - dijo finalmente llena de emoción la rubia que imaginaba ya su rencuentro con ese chico con quien había compartido los mejores años de su adolescencia.

-hare los arreglos necesarios para que la tía Elroy salga mañana temprano y puedan encontrarse en la mansión Andley, iré por ti a tu departamento.

-esta bien Albert, te estaré esperando y….no quiero quitarte mas tiempo, lo mejor será que me retire.

-tu jamás me haz quitado el tiempo.

-gracias Albert , pero en realidad no me siento cómoda aquí.

-lo entiendo, te veré mañana entonces trata de descansar.

-lo intentare.

Se despidieron como era costumbre a pesar de la incomodidad de la rubia.

Candy conto sus pasos hasta salir del consorcio, no le era un lugar muy grato a pesar de ser encabezado por una de sus personas favoritas.

Una vez que tomo las calles, camino sin mucho rumbo, tenia que ir hasta la clínica del doctor Martin. Pero no tenia prisa, su cabeza daba tantas vueltas sobre la idea de volver a ver a Anthony que no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Fue hasta que Annie la tomo por el hombro que se dio cuenta que la venia siguiendo.

-Candy…..estas mas distraída que nunca, tengo varias cuadras siguiéndote y llamándote. – la chica sonrió abiertamente, siempre le hacia feliz ver a quien consideraba su hermana.

-Annie!.. lo siento vengo muy distraída y es que no es para menos…..- recordó que la aparición de Anthony era un secreto, por lo que guardo silencio apenas a tiempo.

-ya te haz enterado?- pregunto Annie animada.

-enterado ….. de que?...

-que la compañía Stratford viene a Chicago presentando su ultima obra teatral y no creo que tenga que explicarte quien a regresado a los escenarios.

-a los escenarios…?- Candy repetía como una boba, dejando que su corazón saltara de su pecho hasta llegar a los ojos azul zafiro del rebelde que aun tenia su corazón, ante la mirada expectante de Annie-…Terry!

* * *

Hola chicas, gracias por aventurarse a leer este primer capitulo.

Les aseguro que sera un Anthonyfic, pero en el viaje de aqui al final no siempre sera el rubio quien gane las batallas, pero si sera el vencedor, espero lograr su atención y las invito a compartir sus opiniones, mensajes y por que no? También inconformidades.

Pasen un estupendo fin de semana y aquí nos vemos la próxima. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2 Haz Cambiado

**Recuperando el Amor**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capitulo 2**

**Haz Cambiado**

Candy se había quedado paralizada ante las palabras de Annie, no podía creer que nuevamente Terry estuviera de vuelta al mundo del teatro u en Chicago.

-ven Candy vamos a esa cafetería que esta ahí enfrente

La rubia no atino a decir nada, solo se dejo llevar por Annie que gustosa de haberle dado la noticia del regreso de Terry a los escenarios y a Chicago, quería compartir con su amiga toda esa esperanza.

-aun no te he dicho lo mejor.

-Que es?

-conseguí boletos para la función del sábado….

-el sábado…!?-

La recepción seria el viernes y vería a Anthony al día siguiente…y ahora Terry, Dios! Su corazón no podía resistir tantas sorpresas.

-no se si podre ir…

-que no lo sabes dices? Vamos Candy el que ya no sean novios, no quiere decir que no puedan ser amigos, por que aun lo quieres no?

-Annie…- su voz se desvaneció, ante el sentimiento de recordar ese rostro tan deseado.

-no lo se Annie, no estoy segura…..

-Candy es mejor si enfrentas ahora el hecho de que los dos siguen vivos y que quizá vuelvan a encontrarse en la vida, no puedes correr a esconderte cada vez que lo sepas cerca de ti, yo estaré a tu lado, lo prometo.

-dejemos que llegue el día y entonces decidiré.

-esta bien, pero no creas que lo dejare pasar – sonrió Annie complaciente - y dime Candy ya tienes el vestido que usaras el viernes para la presentación del tío abuelo?

-no había pensado en eso

-por supuesto que no, por eso te llevare de compras conmigo esta tarde, Archie esta muy entusiasmado con la revelación del hombre mas poderoso de los Anldey.

-sorpresa que se llevara…

-que quieres decir? Sabes quien es?

-no….claro que no, por eso digo que será una sorpresa.

-bien Candy será mejor que comencemos nuestro andar por las tiendas.

-las compras no es lo mio, quizá será mejor si vas tu sola.

-no iré sola y tu tienes que conseguir algo lindo para ti también, yo te ayudare.

Candy hubiera querido negarse, pero no pudo sabia perfectamente que necesitaba el vestido para la recepción con los Anldey y también algo mas casual para su encuentro con Anthony.

De solo recordar ese hecho su corazón saltaba de emoción, apenas si lo había visto en Lakewood, pero sus ojos no la habían engañado, se había convertido en un joven buenmozo, moría de ganas de escuchar su voz, de saber cuanto había cambiado.

-Candy! Candy!... – le hablaba Annie ya casi con desespero, mientras la rubia pensativa miraba el espejo.

-ese vestido es el que te vas a llevar?

-vestido….. ha! no se….

-no debí hablarte de Terry hasta después de comprar el vestido, anda ponte tu ropa y decidiremos cual compraremos.

Más a fuerza que por gusto Candy dejo que Annie decidiera por ella, un modelo que le parecía demasiado elegante y sensual a la vez, pero su mente estaba tan exhausta que no se detendría en nimiedades.

Ceno con su amiga y cuando finalmente llego a su departamento estaba tan cansada que se negó a pensar más en las situaciones que estaba a punto de enfrentar, el regreso de Terry por un lado y la reaparición d Anthony por el otro.

Aunque el hecho de que Terry regresara, no significaba que quisiera verla, en cambio sabía que Anthony estaba tan ansioso como ella por ese rencuentro.

Se fue a la cama y prefirió pensar en el cambio que Albert había sufrido en esos días, había dejado de ser un chico sin futuro, para enfundarse en el traje de uno de los magnates mas importantes de todo América, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, lo habría esperado de todos, menos de su querido Albert, el vagabundo lleno de sentimientos que siempre aparecía en el momento menos esperado.

Se durmió con esa imagen en la mente, durmió tranquila, soñó con ese su amigo y ahora benefactor, sin lugar a dudas amaba a ese hombre como la única familia que poseía, además de los chicos del hogar.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto temprano y se arregló, espero casi junto a la puerta por un largo rato hasta que la desesperación le quito cualquier rastro de paciencia que pudiera albergarse en su cuerpo y salió con rumbo a la clínica del doctor Martin, no había asistido el día anterior y ni siquiera había avisado, así que dejo una nota en la puerta, para Albert y salió hasta la clínica.

El doctor Martin le hizo el tiempo más llevadero, aunque no dejaba de retorcerse los dedos, contando los minutos.

La puerta de la clínica se abrió en incontadas ocasiones haciendo que la rubia mirara instantáneamente, cambiando su mirada de emoción por una de desilusión, hasta que un elegante hombre apareció apenas asomándose por la puerta.

El doctor Martin sorprendido lo recibió y le compartió lo mucho que lo admiraba, para después comenzar a burlarse de su enfermera.

-que bueno que apareciste, por que esta chica estaba a punto de arrancarse los dedos- ambos hombres rieron ante el marcado sonrojo de Candy , que trato de retar al doctor, pero la verdad salto a la vista haciendo notar aun mas sus nervios, cuando no pudo ni pronunciar palabra.

-anda Candy relájate y ven conmigo que te tengo una sorpresa esperándote aquí afuera

-afuera haz dicho?

-si aquí afuera, en el mismo estado de nerviosismo que tu.

Candy aventó la cofia y el delantal , aliso su vestido y corrió hasta el espejo, para acomodar sus cabellos, soltó del listón que trataba de mantener una insipiente cola de caballo, para liberar sus rizos sobre su hombros, dándole una apariencia mucho mas sensual.

Albert la miraba cerca de la puerta, con la mirada puesta en cada movimiento que esa chica hermosa hacia, tenia tantos sentimientos confusos en su mente y su corazón que en ocasiones le costaba trabajo tomar un lugar que lo pusiera lejos de una perspectiva que lo ligara a ella sentimentalmente.

En esos momentos llenaba su mirada de ella, pero en realidad sabia que cada movimiento que hacia, era dedicado a su sobrino que esperaba afuera igual de emocionado que la veía a ella y por si fuera poco Terry se había comunicado con el para compartirle que estaría en Chicago por unos días para hacer algunas presentaciones en la ciudad, la mención que había hecho sobre Candy había sido sutil, pero para él era obvia la necesidad del Ingles por ver a su protegida.

Para su des fortuna había demasiado interés puesto en esa joven mujer y no quería agobiarla aun mas, por que sabia que no iba a ser fácil para ella lidiar con sus revividos sentimientos por Anthony y los aun existentes sentimientos por Terry, lo que ella pudiera sentir por el, estaría muy lejos de ser el amor de una mujer hacia un hombre. Podía ver los colores con los que ella lo miraba y esos eran de hermandad y con eso se tenia que conformar, no estaba listo para salir de su vida y quizá jamás lo estaría, así que tomaría lo que le ella le daba.

-estoy lista – le sonrió llena de nerviosismo, pero con un candor que difícilmente la abandonaba.

Le extendió el brazo con una sonrisa encantadora que logro que Candy lo viera de una forma diferente, no solo como el amigo que siempre estuvo ahí, él se había presentado de tantas formas, que hasta ahora había caído ante ella la de un hombre joven lleno de hermosura y bondad.

Salieron de la clínica y caminaron entre los arboles que rodeaban la pequeña clínica, el corazón de Candy comenzó a latir mas aprisa, el brazo de Albert apretó su mano en señal de apoyo, logrando una sonrisa llena de ansiedad de Candy.

A la distancia Candy pudo reconocer la delgada y refinada figura de un rubio que con la vista perdida al frente no se había percatado de la presencia de Albert y Candy.

Conforme se acercaban, la rubia recuperaba el aliento en cada recuerdo que venia a ella, el corazón le brincaba sin control y las piernas comenzaban a experimentar un temblor cada vez más perceptible.

La atracción que Anthony sintió al tener cerca a Candy, fue algo que jamás había experimentado antes, una fuerte energía hizo que girara su cabeza quedando su mirada justo frente a esos verdes esmeraldas que había recordado cada día de los últimos años.

Candy al encontrar el azul más puro en las pupilas del rubio sintió cimbrar hasta lo más profundo de sus raíces.

Al quedar frente a frente, no pudieron hacer mas que mirarse y comenzar un camino de reconocimiento, podían ver algunos rastros de los adolescentes que se habían separado, pero lo que estaban habidos de encontrar eran esos años en que se habían perdido.

Anthony pudo notar el cambio en ese cuerpo femenino que no era mas el de una chiquilla. A pesar del vestido amplio y nulo escote, reconoció una figura estilizada, ese rostro infantil había tomado rasgos de una mujer hermosa y dulce, su rizado cabello le daba una vista aun mas sensual, aunque de inocencia, había cambiado mucho, se había convertido en una verdadera princesa. Una vez hacia años su bondad le había robado el corazón, ahora su belleza lo dejaba atónito y con el corazón a punto de explotar de emoción.

Mientras Candy inmóvil reconocía al mismo Anthony impetuoso que la quería llevar a conocer el mundo, sus rasgos habían cambiado, encontraba parecido con Albert sin embargo, había algo diferente en el, que la llenaba de un calor desconocido hasta ese momento por ella.

Albert había querido decir algo, para romper el silencio, pero no se atrevía, el momento era tan mágico, que no quería ser parte de él, sin embargo tendría que desvanecer el momento, para dejarlos solos.

-creo que no hacen falta presentaciones de ningún tipo, así que chicos yo los dejo, por favor Anthony se muy cuidadoso y regresa al hotel antes que alguien note que no estas, no quiero problemas, solo falta un día para la presentación y creo que todos podemos esperar hasta entonces, después de mañana en la noche no habrá mas secretos y ustedes dos tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo.

-si tío … - la voz de Anthony logro hacer que Candy experimentara un espasmo en todo su cuerpo, no la recordaba tan varonil.

-y tu Candy, por favor no te hagas la remilgosa y acepta todo lo que te hare llegar para la recepción de mañana, aunque en realidad preferiría que vinieras a la mansión Andley al menos esta noche, mañana será un día importante para todos y recuerda que eres una Andley y eso no va a cambiar- Anthony no perdía la mirada de las manos de su tío que sostenían fuertemente los hombros de la rubia, al parecer entre ellos dos había lazos fuertes.

-…lo pensare - dijo tímidamente, no estaba segura de permanecer cerca de la señora Elroy y menos aun de los Legan.

-de igual forma iré a verte en la tarde al departamento, espero que tengas lista tu maleta para venir conmigo- le sonrió dulcemente , antes de tocar sus mejillas en una sutil caricia. – bien chicos yo los dejo, sé que tienen mucho que contarse y que recuperar, solo les pido que sean prudentes, recuerden que nadie mas sabe del regreso de Anthony y así es como debe seguir al menos hasta mañana, un par de horas es poco, pero es todo lo que pueden disfrutar hoy….. así que por favor…..

-si tío, no te preocupes no somos mas unos chiquillos, sabremos seguir tus instrucciones – sus voz se escucho en un tono juguetón, pero la realidad era que estaba desesperado por quedarse a solas con Candy.

-esta bien me voy

Albert finalmente dio la vuelta y se marcho sin mirar atrás, esa tarde iría a ver a Candy a su departamento y le daría la noticia que Terry lo había contactado y que estaba interesado en verla.

Unos pasos atrás Candy y Anthony se miraron nuevamente estáticos con una amplia sonrisa, siendo el quien tomara la iniciativa.

-luces mucho mas hermosa, aunque mas tímida.

-no digas eso, soy la misma de siempre.

-quieres caminar un poco.

-si ….

-haz de estar sorprendida de verme – inicio Anthony la conversación.

Candy dirigió su mirada directamente hasta ese azul cielo que tanto había extrañado, un espasmo en el estomago hizo nuevamente su aparición, indicándole que nada había cambiado.

-no negare que me tomo por sorpresa, pero lo que en realidad siento en estos momentos es una inmensa felicidad de saberte con vida y creo que sin secuelas.

-fue un largo proceso de recuperación, el golpe en la cabeza afecto algunos nervios de mi columna y tras algunas operaciones y mucha terapia finalmente pude volver a la normalidad.

-no entiendo porque te alejaron de nosotros, creo que con el apoyo de Stear, Archie y mio por supuesto, las cosas hubieran sido mas fáciles.

-yo también lo creo, pero no estaba en circunstancias para oponerme o revelarme, tiempo después mi padre y la Tía abuela Elroy me explicaron lo que habían acordado hacer y me convencieron que era lo mejor para todos, me contaron que tu y los chicos estaban en Londres, estudiando en el Real Colegio San Pablo, me enoje mucho por no poder estar ahí con ustedes.

-no debiste sentirte así, nosotros estábamos enojados de estar ahí….. – ambos rieron, desvaneciendo la tensión. - lo llamábamos la cárcel, es un colegio muy estricto.

-no creo que haya sido peor que estar con la tía abuela.

-mucho peor, la madre superiora era una cabeza dura, me castigo tantas veces que yo creo aun a de creer que sigo en el cuarto de castigo – rio Candy divertida.

-Candy no haz cambiado nada...- sus ojos brillaron ante la sonrisa alegre de la rubia.

-he cambiado, ya no soy la misma revoltosa de antes, ahora soy enfermera diplomada.

-si me entere, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, no solo desafiaste la palabra de la tía si no que también lograste una profesión muy loable.

-ya no quería ser una dama con las manos vacías, preferí ser una mujer de provecho aunque con eso renunciara a mi estatus como hija adoptiva de los Andley

-bien sabes que mi tío jamás te repudiara, he comprobado que se tienen un gran cariño. - dijo con ardor en el pecho al pronunciar esas palabras.

-nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo, él siempre me defendió y ahora sé que también es quien me adopto, me ha cuidado muy de cerca estos años.

-aquella terrible mañana en la que salimos a la cacería intentaba decirte que recordaba a un chico muy parecido a mi solo que algunos años mayor que yo, iba a hablarte de mi tío.

-recordabas a Albert?

-recuerdo haberlo visto varias veces al lado de mi madre.

-quien lo diría que aquel chico que conocí en la colina de Pony seria alguien tan cercano a ti.

-...tu príncipe de la colina...- pronuncio con recelo

-aun lo recuerdas?

-no he olvidado un solo momento que haya pasado a tu lado.

-Anthony...apenas suspiro - yo tampoco, te extrañe mucho, fue muy difícil seguir viviendo sin ti.

-de verdad me haz extrañado?

-cada día, tu fotografía es uno de mis tesoros, Stear me la regalo.

-Stear...sufrí tanto con la noticia de su fallecimiento.

-todos lo lloramos mucho, Archie sin duda es quien mas lo ha hecha de menos, me gustaría mucho descubrir mañana en esa recepción que el también esta vivo.

-que mas quisiera, pero yo mismo interrogue a la tía abuela y sus lagrimas no eran fingidas cuando me dijo que ella misma quisiera estar detrás de su desaparición y no esa maldita guerra.

-Stear…. nos estará cuidando desde el cielo.

-quizá este inventando algún método para venir a saludarnos.

-solo espero que esta vez su invento si funcione o estaremos en líos con los equilibrios naturales del mundo

-jajjaja tienes razón

era tan sencillo platicar y reír al lado de esa chica, que no entendía como había logrado pasar todos esos años lejos de ella.

La siguiente hora hablaron de la reacción que esperaban de la demás familia y lo sorprendidos que estarían. El par de horas que habían acordado con Albert pasaron mas rápido de lo que jamás habían imaginado, estaban muy felices de su rencuentro y aunque extrañamente no habían hecho ningún contacto físico, sus almas se habían abrazado para no separarse, las sonrisas que se dedicaron el uno al otro les había devuelto el trozo de corazón que se había marchitado cuando se separaron tras la mentira de su muerte.

-será mejor que regrese al hotel, no quiero que el tío William se disguste conmigo.

-si yo tampoco quisiera que el tuviera problemas por mi culpa.

-nos veremos mañana por la noche…?

-si ahí estaré.

Con delicadeza Anthony tomo la mano de Candy y la llevo hasta sus labios para posar sus labios en un beso que logro debilitar las piernas de la enfermera, sintiendo desfallecer.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Anthony le pidió que entrara a la clínica, era el mismo caballero de siempre, nada había cambiado a pesar del sufrimiento que seguramente habría vivido en su recuperación.

Seguía siendo ese chico valiente y optimista que una vez había conquistado su corazón.

Continuara.

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les entrego este capitulo que espero las haya convencido.

Bueno chicas les adelantaría un poco de la trama y que esperar, pero la verdad es que ni yo misma se para donde va la historia, usualmente solo me siento y dejo que las letras tomen su rumbo y tomen su propia forma, tengo una vaga idea de lo que quiero, pero espero que no me boten a la mitad de la historia ; P

Gracias por sus review y su apoyo, lo aprecio de corazón.

Elisa-Granchester, mil gracias amiga por tu apoyo, sé que eres Terrytana y comienzo a sospechar que yo también…. Es la primera vez que le soy infiel con un fic para alguien que no sea el y me siento miserablemente infiel jajja, pero tratare de superarlo y pues es un Anthonyfic, pero Terry tendrá un papel importante, no puedo ignorarlo….saludos.

Valeri Rod, hola amiga, gracias por quedarte conmigo y no podía dejar de escribir de este rubio tan lindo que maltrate un poco en mi fic anterior convirtiéndolo en un horrible fantasma egoísta, pero aquí será el dulce de grosella que siempre ha sido =D

Sharon de Cullen, gracias por tu review y me da mucho gusto que el primer capitulo te haya gustado, espero que este no se haya quedado atrás. Saludos.

Magnolia. Hola mil gracias por tu review, me da gusto saber que este inicio te agrado….=D

Noemí Cullen, que gusto ver un review tuyo… que te digo..?! no puedo evitarlo el romance me sale en apenas unos pincelazos, pero el drama y el horror es mas mi estilo ahí si brota a montones jajaja…. Pues si tienes razón habrá un poco de… y que paso? O almenos eso espero ; )…saludos.

Dajannae8. Hola amiga, como estas? Gracias por tus mensajes y lo prometido es deuda, después de todo tu eres la responsable de la existencia de este fic, gracias por tu apoyo. Y saludos.

Dena, gracias por tu review y a ver que pasa con Terry, después de todo el también dejo sus huellas en el corazón de condominio de la pecosa… =D

Chicas yo las dejo, me encantaría prometerles que no fallare cada semana, pero aunque tratare de que así sea no se si podre cumplir, tengo un par de capítulos de ventaja, pero la verdad hay días que el tiempo se hace nada y me la paso corriendo, cuando quiero dedicarle un tiempo al teclado, el sueño y el cansancio me vence y es que a mi edad ya no se puede llevar este tren de vida ; P …. Pero la próxima semana si nos vemos, cuídense mucho y les deseo una estupenda semana.


	3. Chapter3 Soñando Contigo

**Recuperando el Amor**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 3**

**Soñando Contigo**

Por la tarde llego a su departamento caminando entre nubes, paso junto a Albert que la esperaba en la puerta del edificio y ni siquiera lo advirtió, provocando la risa del rubio.

-que chica más feliz y despistada.

-Albert...?!- voltio destres de ella para encontrarse con la gallardía de ese hombre, recordó que apenas hacia unos días atrás Vivian juntos y se sonrojo, jamás se hubiera imaginado que el sería un hombre tan importante.

-te dije que vendría, pero al parecer olvidaste todo.

-no lo olvide, es solo que no te reconocí, subamos podría invitarte un té.

-me encantaría, me tienes que contar como te fue con Anthony.

-muy bien, me ha hecho tan feliz saber que está bien y...no terminamos de hablar pero como tu dijiste hay mucho tiempo por delante.

-si estos años invertidos en la soledad le sirvieron para convertirse en todo un hombre, en estos días que hemos convivido y platicado, me he dado cuenta que es un hombre muy valioso, muy parecido a mi hermana.

-qué bueno que han tenido el tiempo de estar juntos, a los dos les hace falta tenerse como familia, no serán más dos chicos solitarios.

-nunca lo hemos sido, siempre has estado tú de por medio.

-al contrario son ustedes los que me han dado una familia.

-y como familia debemos estar juntos, así que prepara tu maleta para irnos a la mansión

-no pidas tanto, la señora Elroy es un reto muy difícil de vencer.

-vamos Candy – dijo entre risas el magnate – no querrás que pase mi última noche de rebelde yo solo,

-entonces quédate aquí. – lo invito Candy

-eso no estaría bien.

-porque no? Apenas hace unas semanas estábamos viviendo juntos.

-si tienes razón

-tu y yo siempre seremos como hermanos verdad?

-siempre Candy – la decepción toco el corazón de Albert, pero entendía que así tenía que ser, hubiera luchado contra Terry, pero no lo haría contra su propio sobrino, rescataría lo único que podía conservar de esa hermosa chica y eso era su amistad incondicional.

-tu habitación esta tal y como la dejaste

-que bien, seguramente la tía Elroy pensara que me he escapado, espero que no se le ocurra ir a investiga si estoy en el hotel.

-te estas quedando en un hotel?

-si en el mismo de Anthony.

-entonces como es que me ibas a llevar a la mansión Andley.

-la tía Elroy está ahí y te habrías acompañado de ella.

-Albert! – grito Candy entre asustada y frustrada – como me haces eso?

-cálmate Candy, solo quería asegurarme que vendrías a la recepción de mañana.

-ya te había prometido que iría

-lo sé pero no quisiera estar solo en tal evento.

-no lo estarás, habrá mucha gente ahí.

-y todos son mi familia, pero nadie tan cercano como tú.

-gracias Albert por verme de esa manera.

-Candy hay algo más de lo que necesito hablar contigo – su rostro sonriente se convirtió en uno más serio.

-me asustas, que sucede?

-nada malo, por el contrario… sabias que Terry regreso al teatro?

-…..- el rostro de Candy también cambio por uno más serio – si lo sabía, Annie me lo dijo ….

-me ha pedido que le ayude a verte.

-a mi…..?!

El corazón de Candy se cubrió de esperanza y anhelo, Terry había vuelto y quería verla, quería verla a ella!

Esa noche fue lenta y expectante. Nadie había podido dormir y el centro de los pensamientos había sido Candy.

Terry había llegado a Chicago esa tarde y aunque había deseado salir corriendo al encuentro de su querida exnovia, se había mantenido tranquilo, tratando de contenerse y concentrarse para la función del estreno la noche siguiente, maldecía que tuviera que trabajar esa noche cuando tenía el mejor de los pretextos para presentarse en la mansión Andley.

Su gran y único amigo le había compartido la noticia que sería presentado como cabeza de los Anldey y por su puesto lo había invitado, recalcando que su hija adoptiva estaría presente.

Sabía que su destino con ella era incierto, aún tenía encima su compromiso con Susana, pero no podía negarse que aun amaba a Candy, ella le había robado el corazón y no podía olvidarla ni renunciar a ella.

Quería tenerla enfrente, aun no sabía para qué, pero la necesitaba para renovar sus fuerzas y continuar, quizá solo para saber si ella también seguía sintiendo algo por él y sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para emprender una lucha por su verdadero amor.

paso la noche concentrado en esos ojos verdes que le habían dado razón a su existir, sin ese reflejo no tenía un motivo que lo llevara a la mañana siguiente.

Anthony en el hotel que vivía desde que había retornado a América, no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro que había rencontrado después de tantos años de anhelo.

Aun recordaba que ella era su chica antes de que aquella catástrofe sucediera, ese día de la cacería lo haría oficial, pero sus corazones ya estaban comprometidos, sin embrago había sentido la distancia que había entre ellos, ella sin duda había sido muy dulce y tierna como siempre, pero sentía una distancia, quizá era por que su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más.

El mayor de sus aflicciones era que ese alguien fuera su tío, no podría luchar contra William, a pesar que él había tenido un lugar importante en su vida también era cierto que había desaparecido y que su tío había estado ahí para cuidarla y protegerla.

Una punzada en su corazón irradio un dolor que le quitaba esperanzas de reconquistar y acercarse nuevamente a la chica de sus sueños, tenía que descubrir que sentimientos existían entre Candy y William, los dos eran demasiado importantes para él. como lastimarlos? quizá Archie podría aclararle esa incógnita.

Por su parte Albert miraba el techo de esa habitación como tantas noches lo había hecho, tratando de recordar quien era, uniendo las piezas de un rompecabezas que no tenía forma, mientras su corazón alimentaba un sentimiento fidedigno por la chica de la habitación de al lado que había arriesgado todo por él, no le había importado arruinar su reputación, su noviazgo con Terry. Protegerlo había sido su prioridad y después, cuando su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos por Terry ella había acudido a él para llorar su pena, sus brazos habían acunado ese dolor para que se durmiera.

Todo había sucedido tan de repente, que no sabía qué hacer con el amor que sentía por ella, además de seguir dándoselo como el amigo incondicional, suspiro resignado, se giró sobre la cama y dirigió su mirada a donde cada noche que vivió ahí lo hacía, sabía que detrás de esa pared estaría Candy, soñando con una vida feliz, que él quisiera brindarle, pero que parecía imposibilitarse cada vez mas

.

"buenas noches Candy"

Del otro lado de la habitación, los pensamientos de Candy brincaban de un lugar a otro, su corazón ya había agotado sus fuerzas y aun así seguía latiendo en una carrera desenfrenada, su mente iba desde el rubio que había visto esa mañana hasta la sorpresa de saber que Terry quería verla y por si eso no fuera suficiente sorpresivamente se había descubierto analizando la nueva apariencia de su protector y de lo que removía en su interior cada vez que la veía.

Se regañó múltiples veces alentándose a pensar cómo resolver su problema laboral, quizá ahora que todo se había aclarado con los Legan, la volverían a admitir en el hospital, tendría que ir a hablar con el doctor Lenard luchar por su lugar de vuelta, lo haría el lunes a primera hora, a la mañana siguiente tendría que enfrentar todo ese espectáculo que habían montado los Andley, suspiro con pesar, si no fuera por Anthony y Archie no valoraría ser parte de esa familia y ahora saber que Albert era su benefactor, no podía más que sentirse orgullosa de ser parte de esa familia, así que haría su mejor esfuerzo y estaría presente dándole su apoyo a ese par de rubios.

Cerró los ojos y trato de dormir, con sus tres chicos en la mente.

Apenas despunto el alba, Albert se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina, preparo un desayuno ligero para Candy y salió con rumbo al hotel, dejo una nota sobre la mesa confirmando que enviaría a alguien que le ayudara a arreglarse.

Le esperaba un gran día, al fin tomaría el papel que se le había heredado desde pequeño, no saltaba de emoción, pero sabía que tenía que asumir sus responsabilidades, ya había trotado el mundo, era hora de responder a su apellido.

La mansión Andley era un mundo de gente que corría de arriba para abajo terminando de organizar el evento del año.

La señora Elroy supervisaba detenidamente cada detalle de la fiesta, Elisa Legan se había ofrecido a ayudarla, no se separaba tratando de ganar un lugar junto a ella, que le permitiera llegar al hombre más poderoso de la familia Andley.

Imaginaba que sería un hombre viejo y fácil de manejar como la señora Elroy y no desaprovecharía su oportunidad.

Cerca de las siete de la noche, los invitados y la prensa comenzaron a hacer su aparición lentamente, llenando la mansión Anldey.

Elisa Legan junto a su madre se habían tomado el papel de anfitrionas, pretextando que la señora Elroy estaba muy cansada para hacer ese tipo de actividades.

Cuando el auto de los Bitter se detuvo frente a la puerta y el chofer ayudo a bajar a los integrantes de la familia y a Candy. Archie se aproximó a paso veloz para darles la bienvenida, el recibimiento que tuvieron por parte de Sara Legan fue más bien frio y con una sonrisa calculada, por su parte Elisa saludo con maneras educadas a los señores Britter, pero con una cara de hastío para Annie y Candy, murmurando cerca del oído de la rubia.

-que haces aquí advenediza? Eres una descarada, volver después de que hiciste que se rompiera el compromiso con mi hermano.

-a mí también me da mucho gusto verte.- contesto Candy en su tono más elevado y con una sonrisa perfectamente calculada.

-estúpida, no quiero que te acerques a mi hermano escuchaste?

-no te preocupes no lo hare, no tengo ningún interés.

Una vez dicho eso la rubia paso de largo, moviéndose en el salón donde toda la gente estaba reunida, Annie y Archie venían junto a ella, apoyándola en todo momento, no dejarían que la señora Elroy o los Legan la molestaran, sin embargo ella se veía muy tranquila, hasta podían decir que disfrutando el momento.

En una esquina del gran salón Neil Legan no perdía de vista a la rubia por la que había perdido el corazón y la cabeza, en muchas ocasiones se había preguntado qué era lo que sentía por ella, amor u obsesión o quizá simplemente capricho.

Al verla ahí entre la multitud, supo que estaba enamorado de su candor, de su belleza y hasta de su carácter inquebrantable. Enfundada en un vestido color perla, ciñéndole la cintura atraía la mirada de todos los hombres de la reunión, su cabello recogido, en un peinado sofisticado y el ligero maquillaje, la hacían ver como una hada de un cuento mágico, frustrado el moreno llevo la copa que sostenía en la mano hasta sus labios, bebiendo todo el líquido ámbar.

Su análisis por ese su amor platónico fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando se escuchó la voz de la señora Elroy por las bocinas que habían sido colocadas dentro de toda la mansión.

-Buenas noches a todos nuestros queridos invitados, familiares y prensa que nos acompaña, agradezco enormemente que hayan acudido a nuestra invitación a esta recepción para presentar socialmente a la persona que encabeza la respetable familia Andley…..- una lluvia de aplausos se dejó escuchar ante las palabras de la mujer, mientras los flashazos de las cámaras cegaban a la anfitriona, que solo levanto la mano en señal de contener a la concurrencia, que se silenció nuevamente.

-por años el rostro de nuestra familia, han sido excelentes asesores quienes seguirán trabajando a nuestro lado, pero hoy tengo el orgullo de presentar a mi sobrino nieto ante ustedes, por favor permítanme presentar a William Andley.

Detrás suyo, la presencia de Albert se hizo presente, arrancando algunas expresiones de sorpresa cuando fue reconocido y silencio por el resto de los invitados, los únicos que atinaron a moverse fueron los de la prensa, que dispararon sus cámaras, todos querían el mejor Angulo del hombre más poderoso de la familia Andley.

Tras uno minutos de sorpresa, William Andley comenzó a hablar, dando la bienvenida y agradeciendo la presencia y constante apoyo a todos los amigos e inversionistas en el grupo Andley.

La gente comenzaba a mostrar un poco más de calma y el aire se nivelaba, cuando el recién descubierto hombre, comenzó a hablar de un tema que no tenía mucho sentido para los ahí reunidos, Candy supo que venía el momento para que apareciera Anthony, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y una sonrisa espontanea apareció en sus labios ante la sorpresa de Annie y Archie que aún no lograban reponerse de la noticia de que Albert era en realidad el tío abuelo William.

-las razones son difícil de explicarse y se reservan a los miembros de la familia, lo que queremos hacer público es el regreso de este miembro de la familia que se creía perdido en una irremediable muerte, tras un trágico accidente, - la voz de Albert resonaba en todo el salón que se mantenía en absoluto silencio.

-…..sé que su asombro será mayúsculo, pero les pido que conserven la calma y dejen que el tiempo asiente los hechos, así que sin más preámbulos les pido una cordial bienvenida de vuelta a la sociedad y a una vida normal a mi sobrino " Anthony Brower Andley"

El silencio se hizo aun mayúsculo ante la expectativa de una figura que se aproximaba lentamente a espaldas de William Andley.

Anthony finalmente salía de la oscuridad para dar el rostro a toda esa gente que con sorpresa y palidez en el rostro lo miraba aturdida, ni los periodistas habían reaccionado tan rápido como se esperaba, finalmente un flash comenzó y una lluvia le siguió, al igual que un aplauso de parte de Candy que continuo con algunos más que pudieron responder, era más la sorpresa y el desconcierto que la alegría.

Casi al frente de la audiencia Elisa Legan había caído desmayada, para ser asistida por su padre y su hermano que la saco del salón.

Mirándose los unos a los otros, en plena confusión y shock, Candy parecía ser la única que conservaba la calma, sus labios no abandonaban una espléndida sonrisa y sus ojos no parpadeaban ante la elegante figura de Anthony, que ya había encontrado su mirada verde, fundiéndose en el azul mirar.

Continuara

* * *

Hola Chicas, gracias por acompañarme hasta este capítulo 3.

Estoy muy agradecida con mis amigas Terrytanas, que a pesar de amar a ese Ingles hermoso, se arriesgan a leer este Anthonyfic, les prometo no hacer sufrir mucho al castaño, después de todo creo que muy pronto yo misma me tendré que declarar seguidora de Terry, en los capítulos siguientes encontraran más intervenciones de él, que sé que les complacerá y muchas otras de las que quizá hablemos más tarde….

Le agradezco sus reviews y su valioso tiempo, significa mucho para mí.

Elisa-Granchester

CyT

Lily Ram

Wendy

Gema Granchester

Lucero,

Mis queridas amigas Territanas, GRACIAS por su apoyo, les prometo no hacer llorar mucho a Terry, tengo en mente una posible solución, para que el siga siendo el de siempre _"el inolvidable Terry"_

Val Rod

Dajannae8

Janet

Aide22

Queridas amigas gracias por sus palabras y por no abandonarme, espero que este Anthony cumpla con todas sus expectativas . No se preocupen Anthony no sufrirá mucho, creo que ha madurado y se tomar las cosas menos personales, además Terry no será su principal rival.

Muchas gracias nuevamente chicas, espero que estén teniendo un Diciembre, lleno de espíritu navideño y lo estén pasando bien, yo regreso antes del fin de semana, aprovechare un ratito de mis vacaciones, para adelantar…. Hasta entonces cuídense mucho…Liz


	4. Chapter 4 Sospechas

**Recupenado el Amor**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capitulo 4**

**Sospechas**

Con dificultad, la recepción siguió su curso. La mayoría de los invitados se preguntaba como un hecho tal fuera posible, la prensa trato de averiguar a través de William que les dio un cortante y rotundo : "_ solo se discutirá con la familia, lo que han escuchado aquí, es todo lo que sabrán"_

Dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud para encontrar a Anthony y Candy que se abrazaban efusivamente mientras Archie a un lado esperaba su turno para estrechar a su primo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Albert miraba conmovido el recuentro de esos chicos que habían vivido su tierna adolescencia juntos, la ausencia de Stear lacero el corazón de todos, hubieran dado cualquier cosa por verlo aparecer por alguna puerta, pero solo fue su recuerdo quien los acompaño.

Finalmente para cerrar el cuadro, Elisa Legan apareció junto a su hermano y sus padres para darle la bienvenida a Anthony.

-Anthony, mi querido Anthony…- apenas si audible pronuncio Elisa emocionada – como es que estas vivo? – dijo finalmente con lagrimas en los ojos, si había alguien a quien su joven corazón había querido ese era el chico Brower.

-que puedo decirte Elisa, no fue decisión mía, pero le agradezco de mucho a mi padre y a la tía abuela por haberse hecho cargo de mi.

-yo también los extrañe mucho, me hicieron micha falta. – asevero mirando fijamente a Candy, provocando una extraña y mal sana sensación en el interior de la chica Legan.

Tanto William como Anthony fueron el centro de atracción de la noche, poco fue lo que pudieron compartir con sus seres mas queridos.

Candy se hizo a un lado dejando que esos dos chicos disfrutaran su noche, Annie se quedo a su lado acompañándola toda la noche, mientras Archie se había quedado al lado de Anthony bajo su petición.

-tu sabias todo esto verdad?

-si, fue una sorpresa!

-desde cuando lo sabias.

-apenas unos días atrás, Sali huyendo de este lugar buscando a William Andley para pedirle su ayuda y detuviera mi absurdo compromiso con Neil, fue entonces que George me llevo con William y ahí vi a Anthony.

-es maravilloso que haya vuelto.

-lo es, no sabes la alegría que me ha ocacionado….. es como si las esperanzas del pasado renacieran.

-eso incluye a Terry? – pregunto Annie sin medir la consecuencia de su pregunta y lo que eso provocaba en el corazon de la rubia.

-le ha pedido a Albert que le ayude a encontrarse conmigo….lo ha invitado a la recepción de esta noche. – dijo seriamente y con algo de nerviosismo.

-vendra !?

-no lo creo, esta noche es el estreno de sus presentaciones en Chicago y después tendrán una recepción ofrecida por el alcalde de la ciudad.

-vendras conmigo a la función de mañana?

-no lo se Annie, aun no he tomado una decisión, no quisiera hacerme falsas ilusiones, el aun es el prometido de ….. se casaran, no quiero salir herida.

-eso ya no debería de preocuparte, a mi parecer haz recuperado lo que se marcho hace años, mucho antes de Terry….- con un muy sutil gesto Annie le señalo a un costado a Anthony que la miraba sin parpadear y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-…- Candy solo le sonrio y bajo la mirada - eso seria mucho pedir, te haz fijado lo buenmozo que es y …lo elegante….

-todos hemos cambiado mucho, tu te haz convertido en una mujer hermosa y refinada, no te demerites, solo hace falta verte esta noche para darse cuenta que eres una joya.

-Annie me vez asi, por que soy tu amiga, pero no creo que nadie mas lo note.

no importaba cuanto lo negara, había tres pares de ojos esa noche que la miraban con atención y admiración, Elisa Legan lo había notado y con la sangre hirviendo de furia comenzó a pensar que podría hacer para quitar de su camino a esa advenediza.

-quiza también deberías invitar a Anthony a la presentación de mañana, asi no te sentirías comprometida con la situación, no crees?

-Annie que ocurrencias tienes.

Las dos sonrieron, ante la mirada discreta de varios caballeros que las vigilaban secretamente.

-asi que aquí están ustedes dos….Candy espero que cumplas tu palabra y pidas el repudio de la familia Andley y te mantengas alejada de aquí, una vez ya intentaste matar a Anthony y representas un peligro para el y para todos los miembros de esta familia.

-gracias por el consejo querida, pero ahora que el tio abuelo William apareció, veamos cual sera su proceder hacia mi. – contesto la rubia burlona.

-claro ahora tienes un pez mas gordo tras el cual ir, pero la señora Elroy jamas permitirá que te acerques a William.

-tienes una mente muy retorcida señorita Legan – se escucho la ronca voz del patriarca detrás de la peliroja, que sintió la sangre hervir - espero no tener que escuchar este tipo de comentarios malsanos y tan alejados de la realidad.

-lo siento, no sucederá nuevamente.- Elisa bajo la mirada y con las mejillas sonrojadas se retiro del incomodo momento pero no pararía sus ataques a esa advenediza ahí, la humillasion que le había hecho a su hermano no lo perdonaría, pero sobre todo defendería su espacio con Anthony a como diera lugar.

-tendre que hacer arreglos para que los Legan salgan de Chicago, quizá deberían mudarse a otro estado…

-o tal vez otro continente…. - repuso Candy risueña

-no se como haces para guardar la calma. Ante esa arpía.

-solo hay que ignorar sus palabras y su presencia, a quien le importa lo que ella pueda decir.

-eres muy inteligente pequeña, y díganme algo se quedaran aquí en la mansión chicas?

-gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no.

-el chofer esta esperando por nosotros afuera y Candy vendrá con mi familia – contesto Annie amablemente.

-esta bien no insistiré, pero mañana pasaremos el dia juntos, que les parece?

-nada estaría mejor – contesto Candy mirando a Annie con una mirada complice.

-incluso podríamos ir al teatro juntos. – añadió Albert.

-estupendo Candy y yo tenemos boletos para Othelo.

Albert dirigio su mirada a la rubia sorprendido con la aceveracion de Annie, quizo sonreir, pero ahora mas que nunca pensaba que Terry no era una buena compañía para Candy, ya la había hecho sufrir mucho y no permitiría que nadie mas la hiciera llorar, especialmente ahora que todo parecía soleado en sus vidas.

-..yo… no estoy segura de…..

-entonces no tienes que ir, el teatro es para disfrutarlo, no para sufrirlo, asi que no se diga mas, no habrá teatro.

-yo no he dicho que no quiero ir, solo dije que no estoy segura.

Albert guardo silencio ante la respuesta de Candy, lo había sentido como si después de todo lo sucedido ella aun defendiera a ese hombre.

Cambio la conversación y después de un rato desaparecio con unos empresarios que demandaban su atención, Annie y Candy se quedaron nuevamente solas, entre la multitud pudieron ver a Elisa prendida del brazo de Anthony, la rubia suspiro pesadamente, " _hay cosas que nunca cambiaran_ " se repitió en pensamientos, resignada.

Unas horas después los invitados comenzaron a retirarse y Candy junto a la familia Britter, comenzaron a despedirse para hacer lo mismo.

-descansa pequeña, gracias por haber venido y no olvides que mañana ire por ustedes para que pasemos el dia juntos. – los labios de Albert rosaron las tersas manos de Candy, que por primera vez, recibia una caricia tal de su protector.

Una vez agradecido a la señora Elroy por la atención, la familia Britter al lado de Candy salieron hasta la calle donde su auto esperaba por ellos, para no quedar atrapados en el aglomeramiento dentro de la mansión.

En el camino a la puerta Anthony y Archie llegaron hasta ellos, ofreciendo sus brazos a Candy y Annie respectivamente, La rubia no pudo evitar mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa de complacencia.

-asi que pensabas hacerte la escurridisa para no despedirte de mi?

-trate de hacerlo, pero en realidad no te encontré y ….no podía hacer esperar mas a mis anfitriones, lo siento.

-no te disculpes se que he estado muy ocupado toda la noche, ni siquiera pudimos hablar….

-era lógico que todo el mundo quisiera acapararte, eres la noticia del momento.

-ni que lo digas, pero después de esta noche, comenzare a hacer una vida mas normal y me gustaria que nos pudiéramos ver mas seguido, en realidad me gustaria verte todos los días.- le guiño un ojo coquetamente.

-me encantaría, mañana se que saldremos con Albert, tu vendrás cierto?

-no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, quiero recuperar todo este tiempo que estuve ausente.

Habían llegado hasta el carruaje, Anthony detuvo su andar unos pasos antes y se coloco frente a Candy, para besar su mano y después de mirarla efusivamente no pudo evitar querer estrecharla en sus brazos.

-estoy tan feliz te estar contigo nuevamente y no te lo he dicho, pero esta noche luces exquisitamente bella.- Candy se sonrojo pero sonrio. – crees que podría abrazarte nuevamente?

-no seria correcto, estamos en la calle …. Y frente a la mansión Andley….

-te importa? – pregunto con un tono jugueton en su voz.

-…nooo…- contesto siendo la misma rebelde de siempre y arrojándose a los brazos de Anthony que la recibió lleno de fervor.

En la banqueta de enfrente, tras un robusto árbol la sombra de un hombre era testigo de las demostraciones afectuosas de los rubios.

Quizo salir de su escondite y reclamar a esa mujer como suya, pero lejos de tomar tal actitud, bajo su cachucha y dio la espalda a tal escena, había acudido hasta ahí con la esperanza de ver a su pecosa y lo había conseguido, pero jamas imagino que ella estaría acompañada por alguien mas.

"_Siempre haz sido mas fuerte, era lógico que superaras lo que te sucedió conmigo, espero que seas muy feliz Candy, lo mereces."_

Con el corazon apretado Terry siguió su camino, por la oscura y solitaria calle, había visto su ultima esperanza desvanecerse entre el abrazo de ese hombre con la única mujer que seria capaz de amar.

" _siempre fuiste demasiada chica para mi, lo mejor sera cerrar este capitulo de mi historia_ _y comenzar a recoger los trozos de vida que me quedan"_

Con la derrota a cuestas, Terry regreso al hotel para descansar, tenia que concentrarse para su presentación del día siguiente, William había prometido que haría lo posible por llevar a Candy a la función, a pesar de sus deseos esperaba que no lo hiciera, no sabría como enfrentar a Candy.

En la habitación que le había sido desiganda, Candy se había deshecho del vestido, el tocado del cabello y el poco maquillaje que le quedaba, se miro al espejo y en su reflejo trato de encontrar la respuesta de sus sentimientos hacia Terry, había meditado durante toda la noche, la posibilidad de verlo.

Se puso el pijamas y se recostó en la cama para invocar ese rostro querido en su mente, sus ojos chispeantes, su sonrisa picara y ese gesto de autosuficiencia que tanto amaba.

Si! Queria verlo, tenia que verlo actuar por lo menos, se había extasiado con su actuación en el Rey Lear y quería volver a verlo, aceptaría la propuesta de Annie.

Revolviéndose en la cama con un pensamiento y otro se quedo dormida, soñando con una gama de posibilidades y deseos en su vida futura, los años felices vinieron a ella, brindándole una esplendida noche.

Temprano por la mañana Annie vino hasta su recamara y se metio entre sus sabanas, sin abrir los ojos, Candy extendió su brazo y la acuno junto a ella, disfrutaba de esa cercanía de hermanas.

Después de varios minutos, Annie se comenzó a mover inquieta, provocando que Candy despertara del sueño tan emotivo que estaba teniendo.

-sigues dormida? – susurro la morena casi al oído de su amiga

-si, estoy completamente dormida.

-si estas dormida por que me contestas?

-no lo se, pero vuelve a dormir.

-ya no tengo sueño y tengo algo muy importante que contarte.

-seguramente algo que puede esperar un par de horas …. – su voz somnolienta no detuvo a Annie a seguir hablando, ignorando la petición de su amiga.

-Candy tengo que contarte que el otro dia Archie y yo fuimos hasta la casa del árbol…- continuo Annie, mirando los ojos cerrados de Candy y es que eso fue lo que la había animado a seguir de otra manera jamas se hubiera atrevido.

-y lograste subir tu sola, vamos Annie eso me lo puedes contar en el desayuno dentro de dos horas.

-no, no subi yo sola, Archie me ayudo, pero no es eso lo que quiero contarte, si no le que siguió dentro de la casa – la morena guardo silencio un par de segundos mientras pasaba saliva y se animaba a seguir - queríamos platicar en privado donde Elisa ni la señora Legan o la señora Elroy nos pudieran escuchar, asi que fuimos hasta halla y entramos a la casita, comenzamos a hablar del asunto que nos había hecho ir hasta ahí y….. bueno , yo comencé a decirle a Archie lo afortunada que era al tenerlo y el me comenzó a hacerme promesa y …

-y…que mas Annie ¡!- la apresuro Candy que ya había abierto los ojos.

-pense que estabas dormida…- dijo tímidamente ante la mirada expectante de la rubia

-no me vengas con eso ahora dime que paso?

-bueno…veras Archie….. y yo…

-Annie!

-es solo que si sigues mirándome asi, no podre contarte nada, cierra los ojos como si siguieras dormida.

-Annie no vengas con esos juegos ahora, dime que sucedió?

-si quieres que te cuente tendras que cerrar los ojos – a regañadientes Candy cerro los ojos y espero unos segundos para poner su cara de desespero, fue que Annie se animo a seguir - …bien…..Archie comenzó a…. …. Si recuerdas que hay una cama ahí dentro verdad?

-Annie Britter ¡! – se escucho la voz de Candy subida de tono.

-no se como es que sucedió, Archie es muy caballeroso y me había besado en algunas ocasiones, pero esta vez un beso, nos ligo a otro y a otro hasta llegar a carisias que nunca habíamos experimentado y que bloqueo nuestra razón, sin darnos cuenta nos recostamos en la cama y las caricias continuaron, hasta que perdi la parte superior de mi ropa y la falda…bueno ya había subido algunos centímetros y…

-…-Annie guardo silencio por un momento en el que al repetir la historia en voz alta, se lleno de verguenza.

-Annie Britter eres una hija de Pony ante todo, como pudiste…..

-lo se Candy, cuando nos dimos cuenta detuvimos nuestro proceder y salimos inmediatamente de la casita y volvimos a la mansión, yo me retire a mi casa y no había visto a Archie hasta ayer por la noche ...

-pero tu y Archie... - su mirada asustada, le reclamaba.

-y que te dijo ese sin vergüenza, pero nada mas que hable con el…..

-no Candy, no quiero que le digas nada …. Esto es algo entre Archie y yo - Annie bajo la mirada y trago saliva, para darse valor.- es mejor saber como actura Archie sin presión alguna a que se sepa amenazado y vigilado, quiero saber sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-creo que ya te los mostro y espero que le permitas demostrártelos nuevamente de esa manera.

-Candy….. - Annie se tapo el rostro con las cobijas, cubriendo su sonrojo.

Ambas juguetearon un poco mas antes de levantarse y arreglarse para su encuentro con los chicos Andley, mientras esperaban por ellos y Annie se deilataba cepillando el cabello de su amiga, esta finalmente se animo a decirle que quería ir a la función de teatro de esa noche.

Acordaron hacer todo lo posible, por ir ellas solas, Candy queria disfrutar del evento sin miradas curiosa, ni pretenciones, no había nada mas quisiera hacer, que mirar por dos horas ese chico son que nada mas en el mundo existiera.

continuara.

* * *

Chicas antes que nada dejenme desearles una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD, habia planeado traerles este capitulo mucho antes, pero mis vacaciones resultaron diferente a lo planeado y no tuve tiempo de llegar a mi compu, pero aqui estoy a tiempo para dsesearles felices fiestas.

Muchas gracias por continuar conmigo, sus reviews, comentarios y saludos han sido una parte importante de mis reaglos de navidad, aprecio de verdad su aceptacion y sobre todo su amistad.

Val Rod, amiga querida, espero que estes tenuendo unas felices fiestas, gracias por gustar de este fic que esta creado con mucho carino para ustedes mis Anthonyfriends, tratare de no hacer sufrir mucho a Albert a mi tambien me encanta.

Lili Ram, mi querida Lily Felices fiestas...amiga te entiendo completamente, la verdad Albert es el unico que me mantiene en la linea de no declararme abierta y completamente Terrytana, el encanto y madures del rubio me cautiva de muchas formas, tratare de no hacerlo sufrir mucho.

Elisa_granchester, amiga querida felices fiestas y gracia por no dejarme, aunque siempre me pidas que no haga sufrir a nadie y yo disfruto tanto torturando a los demas jajajaj... ni es cierto, no tanto.

Dajannae8, mi hermosa amiga, espero que estes pasando una Navidad tan linda como la esperabas, muchas gracias por tus palabras y sobre todo por estar ahi... espero que este capitulo te haya gustado =D

Magnolia A, Feliz Navidad, gracias por seguir leyendo espero no decepcionarte y mantener a Anthony como el principe que es.

CyT, felices fiestas amiga, gracias por continuar, en los proximos capitulos Terry aparacera con mas fuerza y quiza sufrira un poquito, pero muy poquito y creo que el mayor rival en la vida de Candy es ella misma que autosabotea los mejores momentos por su vida... bueno veremos como la riega en esta ... ;P

Lucero, amiga felices fiestas! gracias por estar conmigo, se de tu pasion por Terry, te prometo no hacerlo sufrir...mucho, tratare de darle una redencion...

Guest. Gracias por el review y espero que estes teniendo muy felices fiestas...y que por supuesto este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Crisscat, felices fiestas, gracia por el review y definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo Albert seria la opsion mas inteligente para muchas mujeres, pero para muchas otras terry es la eleccion del corazon y Anthony hubiera tebido una gran oportunidad si la escritora no lo hubiera despachado tan rapido, pero...pues asi pasan las cosas...

Chicas hare lo posible por regresar esta semana ..a finales de semana, pasen una gran celebrasion junto a sus familias y amigos, les deseo lo mejor y hasta pronto...Liz


	5. Chapter 5 Inolvidable Terry

**Recuperando el Amor**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 5**

**Inolvidable Terry**

Albert en compañía de Archie y Anthony llegaron a la mansión Britter, las chicas los recibieron gustosas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no se reunían y pasaban un momento amable, aunque en esta ocasión las cosas eran un tanto diferentes.

El ambiente enrarecido entre Annie y Archie no fue notado por nadie, tanto Anthony como Albert estaban demasiado ocupados en sus confusiones y deseos, como para poner atención en alguien que no fuera Candy.

La rubia había decidió hacer un esfuerzo y dejar de pensar en los eventos de esa noche y concentrarse en el mágico momento con el chico de su infancia y el hombre que siempre la había protegido, se sentía tan confortable y querida alrededor de ellos que no imaginaba mejor sitio para compartir un día como ese.

-a donde iremos a comer? – pregunto Anthony con una sonrisa imborrable al lado de Candy.

-yo creo que la única pareja entre nosotros debería de decidir- contesto Candy, tratando de disolver la tensión entre sus amigos.

-yo estaría bien con cualquier cosa- contesto Annie un tanto tímida.

-hace tiempo me dijiste que querías probar ese restaurante italiano que está cerca del consorcio Andley, por que no vamos ahí? – contesto Archie sonriendo amablemente a Annie.

-entonces vamos ya, que me muero de hambre - añadió Anthony, ofreciendo su brazo a la rubia, los dos comenzaron a caminar dejando atrás a Albert y a la pareja, para poder estar solos por primera vez ese día.

-había soñado tantas veces caminar así del brazo contigo por las calles de la ciudad, te eche mucho de menos.

-yo también Anthony, fue muy difícil seguir sin ti, mi corazón se quedó muy abatido y abandonado, por mucho tiempo….

_Por mucho tiempo…? Eso quiere decir que alguien llego a su corazón..? Será el tío William…?_ Pensó irremediablemente

-tenemos mucho tiempo por recuperar, siento que ya no te conozco eres la misma, pero distinta.

-jajaja la misma pero distinta, como dices eso Anthony, no puedo ser la misma pero distinta..

-claro que sí, eres la misma chica risueña y dulce que yo recuerdo, pero eres un misterio para mí, no sé nada de ti.

-pero lo sabes, te conté que los chicos y yo fuimos al colegio San Pablo, que regrese un tiempo después y me dedique a estudiar para ser enfermera, me diplome y trabajaba en el Hospital Santa Juana hasta hace poco, que los Legan se encargaron de hacer que me echaran de ahí….

-eso lo sé, pero no fuiste tú quien me conto que te escapaste del colegio San Pablo y tampoco me contaste los motivos.

-…quien …te conto eso…? - la perturbación de Candy, complico al rubio que se sintió como un entrometido, sabía que no debía presionar mucho si lo que quería era ganarse su confianza y más adelante su.. amor.

-salió en la plática, no es que estuviéramos hablando de ti …..

-y a quien se le salió en la plática?... –pregunto nuevamente picara.

-curiosa…sigues siendo una curiosa – el dedo índice de Anthony viajo hasta la pecosa nariz de la rubia.

-solo quiero saber que te han contado de mi…..para desmentir cualquier calumnia.

-jajjaja tanto temor tienes...? – las muecas que Candy le dio lo hicieron reír sin rienda, nunca se había sentido tan calurosamente arropado al lado de alguien.

-no te burles de mí.

Detrás de la pareja, Annie y Archie tomados de la mano disfrutaban ver a su amiga tan feliz después de tantos días amargos.

Albert hacia un esfuerzo por sonreír y dejar sus temores y sentimientos de lado, tratando de alegrarse por ellos dos, sin embargo la sombra de Terry amenazaba el sol de su sobrino.

-me da tanto gusto ver a Candy así, no la había visto reír desde que hizo ese viaje a Nueva York. – comento feliz Archie

-pues quizá esa sonrisa también se deba un poco a quien fue a ver a Nueva York aquella vez – repuso Annie temerosa de la respuesta de su novio

-a que te refieres Annie?

-…creo que de igual forma de enteraras, Candy y yo iremos a la función de esta noche.

-cómo dices?

-Candy quiere ver a Terry y yo voy a ir con ella

-pero no entiendo…! – casi grito molesto el castaño.

-y no tenemos que entenderlo solo estar ahí para ella, me alegra ver que acepto ir contigo, yo pensaba disuadirla para llevarla esta noche. - intercedio Albert.

-pero que les sucede a ustedes dos?

-Archie trata de entender, Terry y Candy se amaron profundamente y su ruptura no ha sido fácil de llevar para ninguno de los dos, ellos aún se necesitan, les tomara tiempo darle un curso final a su historia.

-que quieres decir con darle un curso final a su historia? Esa historia ya está terminada, ese cretino no merece estar cerca de Candy, además Anthony está de vuelta y todo será como antes.

-el hecho de que Anthony este de vuelta no significa que las cosas serán las mismas, Candy aún no ha dejado ir a Terry y eso es algo que todos nosotros debemos aceptar y sobre todo respetar Archie, no quiero que intervengas en los asuntos personales de Candy.

-pues no estoy de acuerdo en seguir alimentando una esperanza que no tiene futuro, ese maldito ingles lo único que ha hecho desde que apareció en la vida de Candy es complicar las cosas.

-Archie por favor cálmate y piensa más en Candy y menos en tu resentimiento hacia él, ninguno de nosotros permitiremos que nada de esto la dañe, pero tampoco podemos manejar su vida como nosotros queramos. – resupo Annie suavemente, pero con decisión.

-está bien, pero yo también iré a la función de esta noche.

-que bien, porque yo tengo dos boletos extras y Annie y Candy ya tienen su palco, así que iremos todos.

Después de la comida y de caminar por las calles, decidieron llevar a las chicas a la mansión Britter para que se arreglaran, mientras los caballeros Andley harían lo mismo en su mansión.

-pero Annie... lo mejor será que pasemos por ustedes en un par de horas- le discutia Archie, ante la negativa de Annie par que las llevaran a la mansion.

-no tiene sentido que vengan a dejarnos y nos recojan en un par de horas otra vez, cuando podemos encontrarnos en el teatro, el chofer nos llevara, no hay problemas alguno. - trataba de convencer Annie a su testarudo novio que no soportaba la idea de tener a Granchester cerca de su amiga nuevamente, especialmente ahora que su primo había vuelto y le había confesado que su amor por Candy no solo no se había desvanecido,sino que por lo contrario había aumentado después de verla nuevamente.

-así será Annie, nos veremos en el teatro, yo me encargo de este chico berrinchudo.-Albert salio al rescate de las chicas, comprendia que Candy quisiera manejarse en privacia.

-eres un novio muy posesivo primo jamás te imagine así – sonreía malicioso Anthony, ante una sonrisa forzada de Archie que quería contarle de su aversión a esa salida nocturna, pero que no podía ante la amenaza de Annie y Albert.

-antes hoy se porta bastante bien - comento Candy, recordando lo que Annie le había platicado esa mañana.

-Candy ¡! - la mirada sorprendida del castaño hacia Candy le provoco defenderse buscando una mejor escusa.

-no me mires así Archie, ya me entere que le haz contado a Anthony de mis castigos en el colegio ….

-lo que no sabía era de tu gusto por el teatro – comento inocentemente Anthony, las miradas recayeron en Candy que pálida, sintió la lengua pegarse al paladar sin saber que decir, pasando desapercibido por el rubio - tiene tanto tiempo que no disfruto de una buena puesta en escena, aún recuerdo cuando nos escapamos a ver la presentación de Eleanor Baker…..

La sangre de Candy dejo de correr por sus venas agolpándose en su cerebro, un fuerte mareo la hizo tambalearse, Albert que no le había perdido la mirada, la tomo del brazo al instante e intervino para sacar del mal momento a Candy.

-lo mejor será que nos marchemos o nunca lo haremos, Anthony te toca manejar – saco las llaves del auto de la bolsa del pantalón y se las dio a su sobrino - adelántense, los alcanzo en un segundo.

Ofreció su brazo a Candy y a Annie para encaminarlas dentro de la mansión, su sobrino estático solo se quedó mirándolo, llevaba del brazo a Candy sujetándola con firmeza, mientras su agarre a Annie, era apenas sutil, el estómago del rubio se contrajo al ver esa cercanía, su gesto se hizo de disgusto, pero fue Archie quien sin notar lo sucedido, jalo a su primo hacia el auto en una charla informal.

Albert había querido apartar a Candy de Anthony para que respirara libremente y sobre todo para asegurarse que estaba bien y segura de enfrentar un encuentro con Terry, al llegar al recibidor de la mansión Annie se disculpó y los dejo solos.

-estas bien pequeña?

-si es solo que las palabras de Anthony me tomaron por sorpresa – sonrió con una marca de preocupación en el rostro.

-prefieres que no vayamos al teatro?- pregunto esperanzado el rubio.

-no es eso… es que…. No sabía que ustedes también irían y no había pensado en contar esa historia…. Tú sabes.. no me siento preparada.

-y no tienes que contarla, esa es tu privasia y nadie tiene que meter la nariz en tus asuntos, no te preocupes todo estará bien – los brazos de Albert rodearon a Candy en un abrazo protector, que le trajo calma a la rubia y un remolino de sentimientos al patriarca de los Andley.

-quiero ver a Terry en el escenario, pero no sé si estoy preparada para enfrentarlo… el no podrá dejar a Susana y …. Yo no puedo obligarlo …quizá lo mejor sea que no vuelva a verlo – las lágrimas que cayeron de sus verdes ojos, quemaron la piel del rubio que no dudo en limpiar esos rastros de amargura.

-él también quiere verte, tal vez deberían sentarse a aclarar sus sentimientos y sus posibilidades, eso les ayudara a encontrar la resignación a una hermosa amistad o les dará la fuerza para luchar. – cada palabra que pronunciaba le dejaba un sabor a hiel en la boca, no quería vender a su contrario la posibilidad de obtener a esa mujer, pero su amor hacia ella no podía ser egoísta.

-lo crees?

-si pequeña estoy convencido.

-será mejor que suba a arreglarme o Annie me retara por tardarme tanto.

-te veré en un par de horas y recuerda que estaré ahi para apoyarte hasta el final.

Sus labios se posaron en la frente de la rubia, sus manos tocaron sus sedosos rizos, hubiera querido enredarse en ellos y columpiarse en una esperanza, pero haciendo uso de su autocontrol le dio la espalda y salió al encuentro con sus sobrinos, que lo esperaban impacientes.

En el camerino del teatro Cadillac, Terry repetía sus líneas incesantemente, quería distraer su mente de esos tortuosos recuerdos que lo perseguían desde la noche anterior.

"Candy con ese joven rubio en un abrazo que había sido más que emotivo", había percibido algo más que una simple demostración amistosa.

Se había propuesto dejar ir sus expectativas con respecto a la chica de su juventud, había sido su primer novia, su primer amor y quizá el ultimo, pero no se interpondría en su felicidad.

No había recibido ninguna respuesta de Albert, ahora que se había convertido en un hombre poderoso tal vez mostraría sus verdaderos colores e intenciones.

Entre sus reliquias atesoradas mantenía la foto de su madre y de esa enfermera pecosa en el fondo de su cajón, pensó en sacarlas de su escondite, pero definitivamente no quería abrir una herida que comenzaría a sangrar incesante. justo antes de su presentación.

Tenía que concentrarse, había perdido su nivel en la compañía Strafford y estaba luchando muy fuerte, como para dejar ir la oportunidad que Robert Hattawey la había otorgado.

Quizá era mejor pensar en Susana, eso lo llenaría de coraje y representaría con más pasión su personaje, al menos para eso le serviría su "prometida".

Escucho los toquidos leves a la puerta de su camerino que lo regresaron de golpe a su presente.

-adelante - su voz ronca y varonil se dejó escuchar.

-hola Terry – la protagonista de la obra, Grace Hattaway, sobrina de Robert, era una chica muy talentosa, que había encontrado en la incipiente amistad con Terry su lugar en el compañía.

Todos la miraban como la niña mimada que había escalado rápidamente gracia a su tío, pero la realidad era que todas las actrices la envidiaban por ser una chica con grandes dotes histriónicas y una belleza incomparable, los actores tenían le tenían resentimiento, por que no hablaba con ellos más allá de lo necesario, mientras buscaba a Terry de forma constante.

-Grace!

-vine a desearte suerte, pero más que nada para que tú me desees a mi suerte.

-no necesitas suerte, con tu talento tienes más que suficiente. – sonrió Terry sincero, le gustaba esa chica, era bastante original y sobretodo no tenía nada de melosa.

-me muero de nervios, creo que me voy a desmayar.

-no te desmayaras y serás todo un éxito, anda vamos a tomar nuestros lugares, la función está a punto de comenzar.

Ofreció su brazo a la joven actriz y salieron de su camerino, rumbo al escenario, husmearon tras las cortinas para encontrar un teatro completamente lleno, las luces se apagaron y aun así Terry sintió la emisión de un público expectante con la mirada puesta en su actuación. Cerro los ojos y quiso imaginar que Candy estaría entre ese público deseoso de ver el desarrollo de su presentación, dejaría libre la esperanza, pero jamás el amor que sentía por ella, había marcado su corazón como la lumbre al hierro y eso nada lo cambiaria.

Entre la multitud una rubia ataviada en un vestido verde esmeralda, se retorcía los dedos nerviosamente, jugueteaba con su pequeña cartera, reposada en su regazo. Annie había hecho un gran trabajo con ella, dejándola espectacularmente hermosa

No había recibido ninguna respuesta de Albert, ahora que se había convertido en un hombre poderoso tal vez mostraría sus verdaderos colores e intenciones.

Entre sus reliquias atesoradas mantenía la foto de su madre y de esa enfermera pecosa en el fondo de su cajón, pensó en sacarlas de su escondite, pero definitivamente no quería abrir una herida que comenzaría a sangrar incesante, justo antes de su presentación.

Tenía que concentrarse, había perdido su nivel en la compañía Strafford y estaba luchando muy fuerte, como para dejar ir la oportunidad que Robert Hattawey la había otorgado.

Quizá era mejor pensar en Susana, eso lo llenaría de coraje y representaría con más pasión su personaje, al menos para eso le serviría su "prometida".

Escucho los toquidos leves a la puerta de su camerino que lo regresaron de golpe a su presente.

-adelante - su voz ronca y varonil se dejó escuchar.

-hola Terry – la protagonista de la obra, Grace Hattaway, sobrina de Robert, era una chica muy talentosa, que había encontrado en la compañía de Terry su lugar en el compañía.

Todos la miraban como la niña mimada que había escalado rápidamente gracia a su tío, pero la realidad era que todas las actrices la envidiaban por ser una chica con grandes dotes histriónicas y una belleza incomparable, los actores tenían le tenían resentimiento, porque no hablaba con ellos más allá de lo necesario, mientras buscaba a Terry de forma constante.

-Grace!

-vine a desearte suerte, pero más que nada para que tú me desees a mi suerte.

-no necesitas suerte, con tu talento tienes más que suficiente. – sonrió Terry sincero, le gustaba esa chica, era bastante original y sobretodo no tenía nada de melosa.

-me muero de nervios, creo que me voy a desmayar.

-no te desmayaras y serás todo un éxito, anda vamos a tomar nuestros lugares, la función está a punto de comenzar.

Ofreció su brazo a la joven actriz y salieron de su camerino, rumbo al escenario, husmearon tras las cortinas para encontrar un teatro completamente lleno, las luces se apagaron y aun así Terry sintió la emisión de un público expectante con la mirada puesta en su actuación. Cerro los ojos y quiso imaginar que Candy estaría entre ese público deseosa de ver el desarrollo de su presentación, dejaría libre la esperanza, pero jamás el amor que sentía por ella, había marcado su corazón como la lumbre al hierro y eso nada lo cambiaria.

Entre la multitud una rubia ataviada en un vestido verde esmeralda, se retorcía los dedos nerviosamente, jugueteaba con su pequeña cartera, reposada en su regazo. Annie había hecho un gran trabajo con ella, dejándola espectacularmente hermosa, ninguno de los chicos Andley la reconocería a primera instancia, su belleza se denotaba más madura y sorprendentemente sensual.

Sin embargo la rubia era lo último en lo que pensaba en esos momentos, era cierto que se había esmerado en su arreglo con la esperanza de ver a Terry, pero en esos momentos su cabeza solo podía concentrarse en el momento que volvería a enfocar sus ojos en esa melena castaña.

A su lado Annie la veía entre una mezcla de felicidad y preocupación, podía ver la emisión que emanaba su cuerpo y por otro lado le preocupaba que la cosas no salieran bien y terminara con el corazon herido nuevamente.

Al marcar las manecillas la hora indicada, las luces se apagaron y los reflectores iluminaron el frente, la cortina roja se abrió lentamente, mostrando la escenografía perfectamente diseñada y montada, los actores fueron saliendo uno a uno .

El galopar del corazón de Candy ensordecía sus oídos, no escuchaba más que el paliar contundente que cimbraba su cuerpo, hasta que resonó en todo el teatro la ronca y varonil voz del ultimo actor que había entrado en escena, sus cabellos castaños se movían a cada movimiento de su cuerpo, la pasión que desbordaba en cada línea que recitaba lograba que la sonrisa de Candy se perpetuara, de sus ojos lograron salir unas lágrimas de emisión, sentía una enorme fascinación al ver a ese hombre desarrollarse en algo que amaba tanto como la actuación, no podía olvidar que ella había sido la primera en saber de sus sueños y también la primera en apoyarlo.

Al término de la primera mitad, las luces se encendieron y el telón se cerró, con manos temblorosas Candy saco un pañuelo que guardaba en su bolso, Annie la miro con discreción, tras secar sus lágrimas, la morena alargo su mano para tomar la de su amiga y sonreírle con complicidad.

-estas bien?

-sí, es solo un poco de emoción...

-no necesitas explicar nada, cuando estés lista será mejor que vayamos al salón, seguramente los chicos nos estarán esperando, no los vimos cuando llegamos, así que con seguridad estarán preguntándose donde estamos.

-si vamos.

Las dos mujeres salieron al encuentro de los chicos Andley, no los vieron a simple vista por lo que decidieron encaminarse a una orilla y buscarlos desde ahí, pudieron distinguir a la señora Legan y sus hijos en unos de los sillones, Annie frunció el seno y trato de advertirle a Candy, pero no pudo terminar frase al verse interrumpida por los tres caballeros que finalmente habían llegado ellas.

-Dios!... - fue la expresión de Anthony, mientras miraba atónito a la rubia.

Albert sin palabras miraba igualmente a Candy que sonreía feliz al verlos, dándole una apariencia candorosa, el vestido verde de seda, se le entallaba al cuerpo dejando ver cada curva de su delgado cuerpo, el escote no era pronunciado, pero sugería su volumen, el cabello totalmente recogido, le estilizaba el cuello dándole una distinción natural que pocas mujeres poseían, su maquillaje sutil acentuaba sus facciones y ocultaban sus pecas, iluminando el brillo de sus ojos.

-estas deslumbrante pequeña igual que tu Annie, nos costó mucho trabajo encontrarlas no lográbamos reconocerlas.- finalmente hablo Albert, que solo trago saliva y detuvo el camino que quería recorre su mente.

-exageran - replico Candy un poco sonrojada al sentir los ojos de los tres caballeros y de algunos más que los miraban.

-no los vimos cuando llegamos, los estuvimos esperando hasta que nos pidieron que entráramos al palco.- comento Annie tratando de disipar el intenso momento en el que Anthony seguía embelesado con la belleza de Candy.

-llegamos tarde, apenas sin nos permitieron entrar y todo por culpa de Archie.

-eso no es cierto tío, la culpa fue de Anthony que no me dejaba el espejo. - contesto Archie provocando la risa de todos.

Inmersos en su encuentro, ninguno de los cinco, vio la proximidad de Elisa Legan que al reconocer a Anthony corrio hasta el

-hola Anthony... tio William -sonrió a los dos caballeros provocando el desvanecimiento de sus sonrisas

-Elisa no sabía que estabas aquí

-ayer tuve la intensión de invitarte, pero no me diste la oportunidad. - su voz melosa y su sonrisa perfectamente estudiada retorció el estómago de Willian y provoco un suspiro de resignación apenas audible de Anthony.

-fue una noche agitada, lamento no haberte atendido como mereces.

-no importa, de igual forma coincidimos, por que no vienes a nuestro palco, tenemos el mejor del lugar.

-estoy seguro de ello, pero estoy con mi tío y con Archie, no quiera desairarlos.

-entonces podríamos ir a cenar después del teatro.

-por que no mejor planeamos algo para otro día, hoy sería muy apresurado.

-está bien Anthony como tú digas – sonrió Elisa, mientras sentía explotar por dentro al ver que el rubio prefería nuevamente pasar la velada al lado de la huérfana, pero esta vez no sería tan fácil deshacerse de ella. - después de todo veo que hoy están reunidos para celebrar el éxito del novio de Candy.

-será mejor que regresemos a nuestros lugares, ha sido un gusto saludarte Elisa – Albert tomo control de la situación y se deshizo de la señorita Legan. - vamos señoritas las escoltaremos a sus lugares.

Sin más tomo el brazo de Candy y la saco de ahí al instante, Anthony venía detrás de ellos completamente desconcertado, no entendía las palabras de Elisa, sabía que ella gustaba de torturar y molestar a Candy, pero había algo detrás de esas palabras, "están reunidos para celebrar el éxito del novio de Candy" ... a quien se refería? A William, por eso era que actuaban tan extraños y siempre trataba de apartarla de ellos para estar a solas?, su corazón comenzó a decepcionarse, había vuelto con toda la alegría y esperanza de recuperar a Candy al primer encuentro, pero era evidente que el corazón de Candy ya estaba ocupado y muy probablemente por alguien a quien él quería y respetaba tanto como su tío, jamás podría competir contra él, si tan solo supiera que era alguien más, pero no William.

Un velo de tristeza y decepción cubrió su rostro, sus anhelos se desvanecían, el amor que sentía por Candy era desplazado por el amor y lealtad a su propia sangre, después de todo no los podía culpar, ninguno de los sabían que él seguía con vida y simplemente se refugiaron el uno en el otro y su tío finalmente había tomado su lugar como el príncipe de la colina que Candy tanto había buscado.

continuara

* * *

Hola a todas chicas, gracias por llegar conmigo hasta este capitulo.

bueno como ven ya todo es un desastre y todavia faltan algunos mal entendidos mas...

Espero que hayan pasado una estupenda Navidad y por supuesto les deseo lo mejor para este 2013! pasenla increible y sobre todo con mucho cuidado.

yo les agradezco sus mensajes y sus deseos el mejor regalo que recibi...

lily Ram, Val Rod, Magnolia A, dajannae8, Noemi Cullen, amigas un beso y un abrazo fuerte, feliz a~o, se les quiere mucho.

yo espero regresar el proximo a~o... con nuevas vibras y muchos animos...=D Liz.


	6. Chapter 6 Espectantes

**Recuperando el Amor**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 6**

**Espectantes.**

Al caer el telón con la escena final, los aplausos no se dejaron esperar, el público se volcó en ovaciones al grupo actoral, Candy a lo alto en su palco no paraba de llorar y aplaudir con todas sus fuerzas, la actuación aunque limitada de Terry, le había conmovido profundamente, verlo triunfar y seguir adelante la hacía suspirar de alegría.

Seco sus lágrimas y miro a Annie, que la miraba enternecida. Sin palabras la rubia se echó a los brazos de su amiga, que la recibió amorosa.

-vamos tenemos que ir a felicitarlo.

-Nooo!, solo quería verlo y ya lo vi.

-Candy, solo estará por un par de días, no te levantes después con el arrepentimiento de no haberlo saludado y sin poder hacer nada porque ya es muy tarde. – la sonrisa de Annie la animo, aunque no estaba tan convencida aun.

-y que se supone que le diré?

-lo magnifico que ha estado, felicítalo por ser un gran actor e invítalo a que vuelvan a ser amigos.

-no sé si me atreveré a tanto, pero sí debería felicitarlo por su actuación ha estado magnifico.

-que esperamos?

Salieron del palco a toda prisa, para tratar de escabullirse a los camerinos, pero fueron interceptadas por sus acompañantes, que habían abandonado su palco, para encontrarse con las chicas.

-a donde van con tanta prisa? - pregunto Anthony, mientras se posicionaba celosamente junto a Candy, listo para llevarla del brazo, mientras Albert contuvo sus pasos, queriendo llevarse a Candy del grupo para manejar la situación con Terry más discretamente.

-…..- Candy no supo que contestar de momento, pero sabía que tarde que temprano tendría que abrir esa parte de su vida a Anthony. – íbamos a buscar una entrada a los camerinos para obtener los autógrafos de los actores.

-pues vallamos a buscar como colarnos, yo quiero el de Desdémona, que chica más linda y buena actriz – grito casi efusivo Anthony, tomando de la mano a Candy.

-esperen…- los detuvo Albert – no creo que sea buena idea colarse a los camerinos, podríamos ir a la recepción que se dará para los actores.

-sería estupendo! – la emoción de Anthony comenzó a poner nerviosa a Candy que entonces dirigió su mirada a Albert en busca de ayuda, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Anthony, que cada vez se sentía más incómodo en ese triángulo.

-ustedes que opinan quieren ir?... Candy? – pregunto Albert tratando de parecer casual.

-yo…no estoy segura…..

-podríamos ir a cenar …. Después de todo ha sido un día muy agitado.

-si…estaría muy bien … - la mirada de Candy le gritaba a Albert frases que solo él podía entender y que fue notorio para todos.

-Anthony por que no llevas a Candy y a los demás al auto, yo iré a saludar a un viejo amigo y quizá a planear un desayuno para mañana.

Candy le sonrió agradecida. Mientras Albert solo le guiño un ojo y desapareció por un pasillo.

-vamos Candy, el auto está a un costado del teatro - se negó a darle su brazo y por el contrario, tomo su mano como si fueran un par de enamorados, necesitaba sentir esa cercanía, lo que esa chica despertaba en su interior en ocasiones era difícil de controlar.

En silencio caminaron por el vestíbulo del teatro hasta salir a la calle, caminaron unos cuantos pasos y dieron vuelta en un callejón, estaba un poco oscuro y el piso accidentado, con algunos baches. Anthony tomo con más fuerza la mano de Candy y le ayudo a sortear un charco. Una de las puertas laterales del teatro se abrió, para que un hombre saliera rápidamente chocando con Anthony irremediablemente.

-lo siento - el hombre se disculpó con la pareja y trato de seguir su camino, pero la mirada fija de la mujer lo hizo titubear y mirarla de frente.

Alzo un poco la cabeza para mirar mejor, ya que la gorra que usaba no le permitía ver bien, un par de segundos le tomo reconocer en esos ojos verdes y glamorosa imagen a su sencilla amiga del colegio.

Al igual que ella se quedó estático, no supo cómo reaccionar ni que decir, habría querido cortar los tres pasos que los separaban y tomar a la rubia entre sus brazos, pero no se atrevió, solo se quedó ahí frente a ella devorando su bella imagen, hasta que confundido Anthony intervino.

-se encuentra bien?

-…..si…- fue entonces que miro al joven con el que había tropezado y a quien reconoció como al hombre al que había visto con Candy la noche anterior, su desilusión envuelto con furia lo hizo reaccionar - lamento haberlo estropeado….- quiso dar la vuelta y fingir no haber reconocido a la chica para desaparecer lo más pronto posible, pero una dulce voz lo detuvo.

-….Terry…? – Candy sabía que esa voz y ese cuerpo pertenecían al dueño de sus días soleados y sus últimas noches de lluvia.

No importaba que trajera encima, lo reconocería incluso solamente por su olor, además el calor del verano no le permitía camuflagiar su apariencia tan fácilmente como en el invierno.

Terry no pudo más contra su orgullo y termino cediendo ante la belleza de Candy y sobre todo ante el gran amor que aun sentía por ella.

-Candy ! no te reconocí – mintió para no correr a tomarla en su brazos y gritar al mundo que desde que vio sus ojos supo que era ella.

-en cambio yo supe que eras tú desde que saliste por esa puerta - la rubia no sabía si estaba pensando la frase o la había dicho en voz alta, pero lo que si era seguro es que los demás habían escuchado cada palabra.

-no sabía que vendrías esta noche….- finalmente Terry desapareció la distancia entre ellos, quedando a una corta distancia alargo su mano para tomar la de Candy y llevársela hasta sus labios, deposito un beso suave y prolongado, provocando un cosquilleo en toda su piel .

Candy dejo de sentir el suelo y la brisa de la noche al contacto de Terry, todo su alrededor desapareció, solo esos ojos azul zafiro la mantenían en pie.

-ha sido algo que decidimos de último minuto y me alegra haberlo hecho, haz estado magnifico.

-es solo una parte pequeña la que he podido hacer, perdí mi nivel de protagonista….. Por algunos problemas que tuve…..

-sin importar lo grande del personaje a mí me pareció esplendido. – sonrió Candy llena de emoción.

-gracias Candy.

Anthony veía y escuchaba todo lo que sucedía entre ellos, esperando ser presentado, para comprender quien era ese chico, finalmente aclaro su garganta intencionalmente, para ser notado. Mientras Archie y Annie se había mantenido a la distancia para ser prudentes.

-lo siento …- Candy recordó la presencia del rubio y lo incomodo de la situación, pero no tenía más alternativa que presentarlos. -Terry quiero presentarte a un miembro de la familia Andley, sobrino de Albert….- Anthony estiro su mano confundido al ver que Candy había evitado mencionar su nombre. - él es Terruce Granchester …. Un .. amigo del colegio San Pablo y gran actor de la compañía Stratford.

-un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Anthony Brower

-Anthony….? – el inglés miro a la rubia interrogante - el Anthony que cultiva rosas…? – la pregunta fue más para la rubia que solo asintió con la cabeza – pero….él estaba…

-así fue como todos lo creímos, pero afortunadamente estábamos en un error. Veras. es una historia muy larga que contar…- se justificó Candy sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del actor en ese momento.

-veo que has oído hablar de mí. – comento Anthony animado, al ver que la rubia de verdad lo había recordado en ese tiempo y que incluso había hablado de él con la gente que había conocido.

-Candy te menciono en algunas ocasiones – contesto el inglés, lleno de resentimiento.

El momento comenzaba a ser muy incómodo para el actor, por lo que busco la inmediata salida.

-ha sido un placer saludarles, yo tengo que retirarme.

-por supuesto, seguramente asistirás a la recepción para la compañía… - aseveró el rubio .

-en realidad yo no acudo a la recepción.

-entonces podrías venir con nosotros a cenar – ofreció la rubia al instante.

-eso sería estupendo, ven con nosotros – se unió Anthony a la petición.

-se los agradezco de verdad, pero la función me ha dejado agotado y preferiría retirarme a descansar.

-estarás aquí solo un par de días más, porque no nos aceptas la invitación, será un gran honor tener a un gran actor como tu sentado a nuestra mesa. – se dejó escuchar la voz de Albert detrás de ellos.

-Albert…..- la mano del rubio se extendió hasta la de Terry para saludarlo cordialmente.

-me retrase en los camerinos buscando a un amigo, pero mira al final te encontré.

Annie y Archie que se habían quedado más atrás, se acercaron a saludar al actor.

-entonces vendrás con nosotros a cenar? - casi suplico Candy.

-…..-Terry lo dudo por un momento, pero al ver los ojos de la rubia no se pudo negar.-será un placer.

La amplia sonrisa de Candy le dio una esperanza, pero no podía ignorar que el mismo había visto a Candy y Anthony la noche anterior en un abrazo poco discreto.

Aun recordaba lo que ella le había confesado en Londres al respecto de Anthony, no había sido fácil controlar sus celos, en aquel tiempo, ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con los celos, sino también con su orgullo lastimado y con el corazón roto.

-estaremos un poco apretados, pero lograremos entrar todos en el auto. – Albert trato de tomar el control de la situación, no quería que Terry y mucho menos Candy se sintieran incomodos.

Una vez en el auto, todos se sintieron expectantes, los tres chicos Andley viajaban en el asiento delantero, ninguno había estado de acuerdo pero Candy no les había dejado mucha opción al sentar a Annie a su lado y pedir a Terry que viajara en el asiento trasero con ellas.

El actor titubeo por un segundo, pero su cuerpo lo traiciono, subiendo al auto junto a Candy.

El auto se puso en marcha, no irían a un lugar muy apartado, Albert aun creía que el encuentro entre sus dos amigos, no debía darse bajo esas circunstancias, si no en menos compañía y más privado para ellos, no disfrutaba ser el cupido de Candy, pero tenía que aceptar que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

En la parte trasera del auto Terry miraba la mano de Candy que descansaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la suya, quería aprisionar su dedos entre los suyos y así trasmitirle lo que su corazón sentía en ese preciso instante, oía la voz de Anthony y Archie llevar una conversación en la que lo incluían, pero todas su neuronas estaban concentradas en el aroma y la belleza de la mujer que tenía al lado.

Candy sonreía nerviosa, pretendía una serenidad muy lejos de ser cierta, se le dificultaba escuchar las voces de los chicos que comentaban la obra teatral que acababan de disfrutar, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, dificultándole la nitidez de las voces.

Tenía junto a ella a ese chico al que tanto había deseado ver y a quien finalmente tenia junto a ella, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo en el rose de sus hombros, su mano esperaba cualquier movimiento del auto, para accidentalmente caer encima de la del actor, pero el conductor era demasiado cuidadoso para su gusto.

Finalmente llegaron a un hermoso restaurante, iluminado por cientos de foquitos que le daban un resplandor especial, Terry salió del auto y quiso actuar rápidamente para ayudar a Candy a salir del auto, pero Anthony le había ganado el paso.

La cena transcurrió sin ninguna complicación, todos sonreían y disfrutaban de una plática sencilla y animada.

Lo cierto era que además de Annie y Archie que Vivian su propio romance, la cena no era más que un pretexto para tratar de poner los sentimientos de todos en perspectiva, Candy esperaba cualquier movimiento de Terry que le indicara que aun la amaba y ella cedería a darse una nueva oportunidad, lucharía contra el mundo entero por él.

Terry no perdía detalle del trato de Anthony hacia su pecosa, actuaba como si ella le perteneciera, era evidente que quería demostrarlo abiertamente y Candy no hacía nada por evitarlo. Tenía que darse por vencido y aprender a dejarla ir, esa chica no era para él y no debía lastimarse más, su corazón estaba demasiado herido, como para seguir sangrándolo de esa manera.

Tendría que tomar una decisión inmediatamente, construiría una barrera impenetrable e inamovible para ella, no dejaría que su belleza y su candor lo aniquilaran.

Anthony desde su asiento, se había hecho de todo su coraje, para lograr con su actitud posesiva, alguna respuesta de su tío que confirmara sus sospechas.

Desde que bajaron del auto se adueñó de la mano de Candy y no la soltó hasta que se sentó junto a ella en la cena, sonriente y parlanchín, disfruto de la plática, dejando escapar miradas y sonrisas intencionadas a Candy, que no se daba cuenta de nada.

Albert desde el otro lado de la mesa, podía ver exactamente lo que sucedía, Terry apretaba la mandíbula cada vez que veía a Anthony darle esas miradas furtivas a la rubia que lucía radiante envuelta en una felicidad indescriptible.

A sus ojos, Anthony trataba de marcar su territorio ante el actor, al parecer su sobrino se había percatado del brillo de los ojos de Candy cuando miraba a Terry y la atención que ponía cuando él hablaba.

Vaya desastre! Pensó el rubio ante ese espectáculo, deseaba que nadie saliera lastimado, incluyéndose el.

A pesar de saber que Candy jamás lo vería como una posibilidad, le gustaba fantasear con la ilusión de una esperanza, pero estaba decidido a no luchar por ella, no daría la batalla, seria arriesgar su corazón y no podía darse el lujo, después de todo su mente estaba demasiado ocupada.

Al finalizar la cena, salieron del restaurante para solamente despedirse, Terry se disculpó, pero se sentía cansado para continuar la reunión con ellos, Candy entristeció ante la negativa del actor, pero entendía que era tarde y que tendrían que despedirse igualmente, Terry se despidió de todos dejando al final a Candy.

-ha sido un placer verte nuevamente Candy, me alegra verte tan bien

-si a mí también me da gusto verte de vuelta al teatro, eres un estupendo actor

-gracias Candy. – hubiera querido decirle más, pero era inútil tratar de revivir una llama que estaba apagada.

por su parte Candy, veía en la frialdad del actor todas sus esperanzas fugarse, quería tomar la iniciativa, pero tenía miedo de su rechazo y de ver como Susana le había ganado la partida.

Sin más preámbulos Terry dio la vuelta y comenzó su caminata por las calles oscuras, su hotel no estaba lejos y de igual forma no le hubiera importado, deseaba caminar y perderse en la voracidad de la noche.

Candy guardo silencio todo el camino, al llegar a la mansión de los Britter se negó a pasar la noche ahí y se despidió de Annie, Albert manejo hasta la mansión Andley, invito a Candy a tomar su habitación en la casa, pero sabía que desistiría así que dejo a sus sobrinos y llevo a Candy hasta su departamento, muy a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria de Anthony.

Albert condujo en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, al llegar frente al edificio del departamento de Candy, bajo del auto y ayudo a Candy a descender, la encamino hasta la puerta de su apartamento y fue que se decidió a indagar como se encontraba su protegida

-Candy estas bien?

-si estoy bien.

-sucedió algo?

-en realidad no sucedió nada…..

-a que te refieres? Que esperabas que sucediera?

-no lo sé, creí que Terry quería verme y que…no lo sé, creo que deje mi imaginación volar muy lejos.

-esperabas una reconciliación?

-no tanto, pero si creí que …sería diferente.

-lo siento pequeña, me gustaría poder hacer algo para que todo fuera como deseas.

-no hay nada que hacer, las cosas son como deben de ser…

Los brazos de Albert estrecharon el frágil cuerpo de la rubia en un abrazo que reconforto a la rubia y debilito al magnate.

Muy a su pesar se despidió y salió del departamento, manejo sin rumbo por largos minutos hasta que decidió volver a la mansión, debía dejar de pensar en imposibles y concentrarse en su nueva vida de negocios.

Encontraría la fortaleza necesaria en la búsqueda de la felicidad de esa rubia que tanto amaba, haría todo lo posible y hasta la imposible porque ella consiguiera su plenitud, el ya encontraría su camino y su felicidad en alguna parte, ahora lo importante era la tranquilidad de su corazón.

Entro a la mansión pensativo y cabizbajo, no se dio cuenta de los ojos vigilantes detrás de una ventana del segundo piso.

Anthony había estado esperando ver a su tío regresar horas atrás, la noche ya estaba muy entrada, cuando el auto apareció, quiso bajar y reclamarle, enfrentarlo y pedirle cuentas, pero que podía hacer si las dos personas más quería se habían enamorado.

Continuara

Hola preciosas como las recibió este año?, espero que con mucha dicha y salud.

Gracias por llegar conmigo hasta este capitulo 6, donde todo parece estar enredado y bueno lo esta, pero les adelanto que ya estoy escribiendo el final, estoy sobre mi capitulo final y quizá muy seguramente un epilogo, por que me quede corta en el ultimo capitulo y aun hay que aclarar varios puntos, siempre me enredo en el final ;P

Bien chicas, espero que les este complaciento este fic, que no sera muy largo cosa de quizá 9 capitulos y un epilogo o algo asi, asi que no estamos lejos….. del final.

Como siempre les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y sobre dodos sus buenos deseos que espero a ustedes se les multipliqe.

Lucero. amiga gracias por aparecerte, se de tu debilidad Terrytana y este fic pues no es precisamente alagador para el Ingles...asi que doble gracias...que este 2013 venga lleno de bendiciones para ti.

Dajannae8. amiga querida...gracias por tus hermosos review, que te digo me encanta hacer sufir a todos, pero la verdad es que no habra mucho drama, nadie va a sufrir mas de lo que ya estan sufriendo...te desos un hermoso 2013.

Ley...mil Gracias, que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior y espero que este tambien te haya complacido... feliz 2013

Val querida Val... no te me enojes,mira Annie es unabuena amiga, solo queria enfrentar a Candy con Terry y que de una vez por todas definiera esa situacion, ella aun en la serie era quien le llevaba los recortes de las revistas que hablaban de Terry, para complacer a su amiga... espero que este 2013 sea increiblemente hermoso para ti.

aide22. amiga, por que pobresito? ya sabes que para disfrutar la miel, hay que probar la hiel ;)...feliz 2013

Magnolia. mil gracia por tus reviews, espero que este capi te haya compacido, aunque no haya aparecido Antghony en un plano mas central, pero estoy tratando de inspirarme en el fina ;) Feliz 2013

Elisa Granchester, gracias amiga, te extrane mucho pero tambien entiendo que estas fiestas decembrinas absorven mucho tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo *.* ...tan transparente soy? la verdad es que aunno le tengo un final determinado a Terry, pero Grace tendra que ver en ello. gracias por tu apoyo...te deseo muchos exitos y un grandioso 2013.

Chicas hermosas, yo creo que acabo de escribir esta historia en esta semana, si todo va bien, asi que una vez que le ponga el punto final, les actualizare seguidito hasta el final, gracias atodas una vez mas y chicas a echarle muchas ganas y a sonreirle a la adversidad hagamos de este nuevo a~o uno inovlidable, yo les deseo felicidad, salud, trabajo y mucho exito, que lleguen bendiciones a sus hogares...nos leemos pronto, cuidense mucho.


	7. Chapter 7 Decir Adios

**Recuperando el Amor**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 7**

**Decir adios.**

Muy temprano por la mañana, Candy comenzó a removerse en la cama. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero había dejado la tierra de los sueños varios minutos atrás.

En esos momentos se debatía entre levantarse y salir a buscar a Terry o permanecer inmóvil entre las sabanas hasta que sucediera un milagro.

No estaba segura que salir a buscar al actor era lo más razonable por hacer, fue entonces que pensó en lo distinto que era el trato con Anthony.

Sin poder evitarlo se vio en el comprometedor idilio de comparar a sus dos exnovios. En definitiva eran muy diferentes, con Anthony las cosas nunca habían sido volátiles y no había tenido que sentarse a desmenuzar su situación para entender si aún existía algo entre ellos, era cierto que cuando fue su momento eran muy jóvenes, pero aun así Anthony siempre le hizo saber lo importante que era para él.

Terry más inseguro y difícil de entender, pero también le había hecho sentir lo importante que era en su vida.

Con desespero se levantó de la cama y se esmeró en su arreglo para salir a buscar al chico que mantenía su vida de cabeza por los últimos años.

No podía seguir soportando la incertidumbre, necesitaba definir la situación y sobre todo sus sentimientos, así que con pasos decididos fue hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba la compañía Stratford.

-no estoy autorizado a dar información de los actores, lo siento – le contesto un joven detrás de la recepción, Candy sabía que con un poco de amabilidad e insistencia lograría convencerlo.

-solo necesito ver a Terruce Granchester por un momento

-ya le dije que no puedo darle información, además los actores están tomando su desayuno en el restaurante del hotel – le dijo serio pero mirándola insistente, esperaba que la chica entendiera su indirecta.

A Candy le tomo un segundo entender la información, pero finalmente le agradeció al hombre y salió del hotel, para entrar por la parte trasera y buscar el restaurante, con ansiedad miro entre los rostros el que buscaba.

En un rincón encontró a Terry junto a otra chica, se veían entretenidos platicando. Un espasmo en el estómago le hizo recordar la ocasión en la que había ido a buscarlo, encontrándose con Susana.

La sensación de pérdida vino a ella y decidió salir corriendo, pero los ojos de Terry la reconocieron y de inmediato se puso de pie para ir hasta ella.

-Candy!...que haces aquí? - pregunto un tanto sorprendido.

-quería verte antes de que te fueras, sé que partirás mañana temprano y ...

-quieres que salgamos a platicar? – Terry podía sentir la mirada de todos sus compañeros encima de ellos.\

-si eso estaría bien.

Terry la encamino hacia la salida para perderse de las miradas curiosas y finalmente poder hablar con la rubia en privado.

Caminaron por un largo tramo en silencio, Candy buscaba la manera de iniciar su conversación que la llevara hasta el corazón de Terry pudiendo así asegurarse de lo que venía después.

Por su parte Terry buscaba las palabras, para poner en claro la situación, no quería seguir manteniendo una falsa ilusión y aunque quería sostener una amistad inquebrantable con la rubia, también quería dejarle claro que no debía seguir mandándole mensajes que alegraran su corazón, para después aplastarlo con un irremediable no.

Finalmente se sentaron en la banca de un parque, algo nerviosos se sonrieron sin saber cómo romper esa barrera que se había interpuesto entre los dos.

-no esperaba verte … - dijo finalmente Terry.

-deseaba hablar contigo. Ayer no tuve la oportunidad más que de felicitarte.

-una agradable compañía los Andley.

- si son buenos chicos.

-y llenos de sorpresas.

-cierto – contesto nerviosa la rubia. - pero en realidad no he venido a hablar de ellos.

-y a que has venido entonces?

-a hablar de nosotros, de ti….

-de mí?

-si de ti….- los ojos verdes de la rubia se clavaron en los del actor, deseaba que leyera sus pensamientos a través de su mirada - ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veía y siempre me pregunto cómo estarás.

-estoy muy bien, de hecho he dejado atrás días más oscuros y me recupero, Robert me ha dado una segunda oportunidad para recomenzar mi carrera y aunque no tendré un protagonista en mucho tiempo, me ha dejado quedarme en la compañía y bueno ya me has visto actuar un papel pequeño en esta propuesta.

-me alegra que hayas retomado tu camino, me preocupe mucho cuando me entere de tu desaparición.

-no me imagine que te hubieras enterado…

-Annie me conto y también por ella supe que habías regresado al teatro y que venias Chicago. - Terry sintió una enorme decepción al darse cuenta que por Annie fue que ella se había enterado.

-ya veo, pues creo que Annie no debería de darte ese tipo de noticias para que no te preocupes.

-si Annie no me hubiera contado, de igual forma me hubiera enterado….. Albert me conto que lo habías contactado y que querías encontrarte conmigo.

Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que sucedía, Terry había querido ponerse de pie y alejarse antes de que ella pudiera escuchar como su corazón se rompía en pedazos, pero su orgullo lo clavo al asiento y su determinación lo condujo a dejar en claro lo que su vida sería en relación a esa rubia, podía ver claramente que ella había ido a buscarlo esa mañana por que su buen corazón le había indicado que era lo correcto después de que Albert le compartiera que él quería verla.

-quería saludar a mis amigos del colegio y sobretodo felicitar a Albert por su nombramiento como patriarca de los Anldey.

Candy sintió una daga clavándose en su pecho al escuchar a Terry referirse a ella como solamente una amiga a la que deseaba visitar junto a los chicos Anldey, eso le dejaba claro que para el actor ella ya no significaba nada, seguramente Susana había terminado por conquistarlo y ahora solo la veía como a la amiga del colegio.

-ha sido un placer verte nuevamente.

-para mí también ha sido un gusto enorme verte de nuevo, sobre todo darme cuenta que estas tan bien - " al lado de Anthony" quiso terminar la frase pero no se atrevió.

-si yo también estoy muy bien, las cosas han cambiado mucho para mí y creo que comienzan a tener más sentido – contesto sin pensar más que en no mostrar su dolor y dejarle saber que ya había superado su perdida al igual que él lo había logrado.

-me da mucho gusto saber que las cosas comienzan a ser mejores para los dos, era hora que fuera feliz.

-si yo también me alegro que tú lo seas, ahora podre respirar tranquila, sabiendo que disfrutas de la vida.

-si yo también me voy mucho más tranquilo, gracias por venir a verme Candy tu compañía me ha sido muy gratificante.

Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a aclarar sus sentimientos y su realidad, ambos supusieron que su corazón había renunciado al otro y no tenían más alternativa que cicatrizar las heridas y comenzar de nuevo, lo extraño fue que tras pasar esa tormenta, su corazón pudo latir con alivio, ya no tenían la zozobra ni la incertidumbre.

-Terry volveré a verte?

-deseo de corazón que así sea, no me gustaría poderte como amiga también

-jamás, creo que no hay nada que pueda interponerse entre nuestra amistad, a mí me gustaría saber de ti.

-a mí también pecosa, no permitiré que la distancia no separa y nos lleve al olvido.

-yo tampoco lo permitiré, te escribiré seguido.

-como antes…

-si como antes…

Sus sonrisas fueron un gran bálsamo para su dolido corazón que aunque aún sentía la herida, ya no sangraba.

Pasaron la tarde juntos hablando de su proyectos profesionales, evitando a toda costa tocar cualquier tema personal, cerca de la hora de su función, Terry se despidió de Candy con un beso en su mejilla, se debatió entre solo tomar su mano y besarla, pero ellos no era una dama y un caballero jugando en sociedad, ellos eran un par de chicos renunciando a su amor, pero reafirmando sus lazos de amistad, así que fue directo a su mejilla para besarla, Candy no pudo evitarlo y se arrojó a sus brazos entregándole todo el amor que sentía por él, no quería quedarse con nada, no podía seguir cargando con ese paquete tan pesado que le quitaba el aliento a cada paso, aun con los brazos entrelazados se miraron por un segundo, antes de unir sus labios en un beso lleno de dulzura y de despedida, sabían que esa caricia seria la que marcaría su separación, pero al menos esta vez no se marcharían con el corazón sangrante, si no con el recuerdo del dulce beso del adiós.

Esa tarde, Terry hizo su presentación con una energía y una pasión que opacaba a sus compañeros, a pesar de que él no era el estelar, había brillado mucho más que cualquiera de los demás, Grace lo miraba con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos, sabía que era un gran actor, pero verlo actuar de la manera que lo había hecho la llenaba de emoción.

Apenas la cortina cerro y estuvieron tras bambalinas, Grace se lanzó a los brazos de Terry emocionada por su desempeño, Terry la recibió con el mismo gusto que ella, había encontrado una amiga en esa pequeña y graciosa figura femenina.

Su alma descansaba en esa amistad incondicional que no le pedía nada a cambio y que lo llenaba de calor familiar.

Por su parte Candy había caminado por horas sin rumbo fijo, trataba de poner en orden su mente y acallar su corazón que lastimosamente se sentía solo.

Sin darse cuenta llego hasta la mansión Andley, eso le decía lo mucho que había caminado y lo distraída que había estado por esas largas horas, con discreción entro a la propiedad apenas siendo vista por uno de los vigilantes, que la saludo de lejos y volvió a su postura.

La rubia dudo entre seguir adelante y regresar por donde había llegado, pero la quietud de la mansión la invito a sentarse en una de las bancas del extenso jardín. La oscuridad ya dibujaba las sombras de la noche, nadie podría verla.

Sin embargo ella si podía ver cada movimiento, por lo que al ver un auto entrar a la propiedad, se pudo en alerta para esconderse, pero lejos de ocultarse salió al paso de Albert que llegaba de la oficina.

-Candy! Que haces escondida en la oscuridad, me has dado un susto…

-lo lamento Albert no fue mi intención.

-por qué no entras? Aquí está muy oscuro.

-prefiero estar aquí, de hecho no se ni como llegue hasta la mansión, no tenía la intensión de venir.

-sucede algo? – Albert rodeo los hombros de la rubia para llevarla a una parte del jardín más alejada y oscura, donde nadie podría molestarlos.

-….fui a ver a Terry…. – los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas sin soltar una sola.

-como estuvieron las cosas? Se pudieron arreglar?

-creo que por fin aclaramos lo que hay entre nosotros y …..- finalmente las lágrimas encontraron su camino , haciendo ríos en las mejillas de la rubia. – se acabó, no hay más esperanzas entre nosotros, le dijimos adiós a toda posibilidad.

-lo siento mucho pequeña, pero quizá eso sea lo mejor que pudo sucederles, el amor que ha habido entre ustedes no debe ser tan doloroso, no lo merecen.

-lo sé, pero yo aun mantenía la esperanza de recuperar, lo que tuvimos

Unas lágrimas más gruesas, la cimbraron muy en contra de su voluntad, logrando que Albert la refugiara entre sus brazos, para que dejara ir todo ese dolor que aun sentía por aquel chico Ingles, que había tallado su nombre en lo más profundo del corazón de Candy.

-quizá mas adelante puedan volver a verse.

-hemos prometido ser amigos y no soltar ese lazo nunca.

-eso es muy hermoso, me alegra que hayan tenido el coraje de defender ese vínculo, entonces no todo está perdido – Albert la libero de sus brazos para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa enigmática.

-no lo está, al menos seguiremos siendo amigos.

-por que no te llevo a tu departamento y en el camino me cuentas más.

-de verdad puedes llevarme? Debes estar agotado después de un largo día de oficina y dime como te fue?

-anda vamos te llevare y dime tienes hambre, porque yo me muero por una deliciosa cena.

-no me había dado cuenta, pero yo también tengo mucha hambre..

Instintivamente y como en muchas ocasiones Albert Rodeo a Candy en un abrazo, para caminar hasta el auto. Absortos en su conversación, no vieron los ojos azules que habían sido testigos de su encuentro desde la llegada de William.

Había tenido la intención de bajar desde que vio a Candy en una banca sola, pero su curiosidad la detuvo al ver que se encontraba con William, sus manos había apretado la cortina de su recamara con fuerza. Era doloroso y frustrante ver que sus sospechas eran más claras y fuertes cada vez.

Con rabia y tristeza los vio partir abrazados, quiso lanzarse contra su tío y reclamarle su traición.

Pero cual traición, si él y Candy no eran nada y se había separado por tantos años que era lógico que ellos siendo unos solitarios hubieran encontrado refugio el uno en el otro.

Se metió en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, había anhelado volver a Candy por tantos años, que ahora no sabía cómo recomponer los sueños que se había creado.

Sería muy difícil mantener una relación normal con su tío, pero tendría que hacer uso de todo su coraje para conseguirlo, no podía permitirse perder a la única persona con quien tenía una cercanía de sangre, además lo quería mucho, solo tenía que separar sus sentimientos y quizá alejarse de Candy, muy a su pesar.

Continuara.

* * *

Hola chicas, Gracias por continuar conmigo hasta este capítulo 7.

Sé que para ser un Anthonyfic, Terry se ha llevado los últimos dos capítulos, pero necesitaba darles un final, sé que quizá Terry no sea el gran amor de la vida de Candy, pero no podemos negar que hubo algo intenso entre ellos, eran novios y su final fue como que sin cerrar un circulo, a mi forma de ver, por lo que quise dejar ese sentimiento en paz y sin la llama suficiente para volver a encenderse.

Les cuento que ya termine de escribir el fic, así que les estaré actualizando bien seguido y tendremos el final para la próxima semana.

Les agradezco sus comentarios que siempre son bien venidos.

Val Rod, amiga antes que nada tengo que decirte Perdóname, por todas esas palabras y escenas entre Terry y Candy, prometo que los siguientes 2 capítulos se concentran enteramente en ellos dos, Candy está sumergida en algo que ya murió y que no será nunca más y simplemente no ve lo que tiene enfrente, pero Anthony se encargara que lo vea….amiga no he querido decepcionarte, pero aunque Anthony es un bombón y que muchas moriríamos por él, Candy no podía correr a sus brazos apenas apareciera olvidándose de todo, porque entonces que voluble serían sus sentimientos y Anthony correría la misma suerte que los demás, esa es mi explicación a lo que sucedió. : )

Dajannae8, hola amiga, gracias por todos tus deseos y que te puedo decir, me gusta hacer sufrir a esos caballeros, aun en los Terryfics que tengo a él lo hago sufrir, te digo que a mí el romance se me dificulta, pero hice un gran esfuerzo por los capítulos siguientes, espero que les guste.

Lupita 1797, hola gracia por el mensaje, espero que te siga gustando esta historia y gracias por leerla.

Elisa-Granchester. Hola amiga, gracias por seguir conmigo y pues hasta aquí llegamos con Terry, pero no sufrió mucho o sí?... en el final pues tampoco lo vi sufriendo mucho y a Albert menos, así que aquí no habrá derramamiento de sangre, todos serán felices… cuídate mucho…=)

Bien chicas, espero no estar decepcionarlas ya casi llegamos al final 3 capítulos más…. Yo tengo planeado actualizar la próxima semana esos tres capítulos, así que para el viernes nos estaremos despidiendo….mientras tanto cuídense mucho yo las veo el lunes.


	8. Chapter 8 Dulce Anthony

**Recuperando el Amor**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 8**

**Dulce Anthony**

Los meses transcurrieron lentamente, Candy había regresado al hospital Santa Juana. Gracias al nombre de los Andley había sido no solo restituida sino que además la habían colocado como una de las enfermeras de más prestigio y a quien siempre elegían para acudir a seminarios y a estudios de nuevas técnicas.

El tiempo que disponía era mínimo y casi no tenía tiempo para acudir a las invitaciones de sus amigos. No había visto a Albert desde aquella tarde que se había despedido de Terry.

Solamente había salido a cenar un fin de semana con Annie Archie y Anthony, la inmersión en su carrera le ayudaba a mantenerse alejada de su vida social.

La correspondencia que mantenía con Terry era constante, se contaban de sus proyectos e incluso el actor volvía a ser el mismo de antes, la bromeaba y se burlaba de ella como en sus mejores años de noviazgo, el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer y una fuerte sensación de camaradería se fortalecía entre ellos.

Por su parte Anthony había aceptado un trabajo en el consorcio Andley, veía a William a diario y convivían tanto como era posible, no había hablado de Candy con él en ese tiempo, le resultaba difícil acercarse al tema, el rubio suponía que ellos se veían en las horas que el asistía al colegio junto a Archie, lo cierto era que él había visto a Candy más veces que nadie en esa familia, Albert había evitado cualquier contacto con ella, para aliviar su corazón y poder superar sus sentimientos.

Sabía que si Terry la había dejado libre y lo había sobrevivido, él también podría, después de todo el jamás había probado sus labios y menos aún escuchado un "te amo", lo que le parecía más extraño era ver la distancia que su sobrino había puesto entre Candy y el.

Suponía que el querría estar pegado a ella, pero por el contrario había creado sus reservas hacia la rubia, había evitado mencionar el tema, creía que era lo mejor para los tres, conservando la cercanía con su sobrino.

-estas seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?

-y quienes son nosotros? Por qué no tengo la más mínima intención de ir a una de esas famosas salidas que tienes con los Legan. - la burla en la voz de William, hizo reír a su sobrino.

-eres malo, bien sabes que esas "famosas salidas" no son algo que yo busque o provoque, pero no quiero ser grosero con Elisa.

-tendrás que serlo tarde que temprano o terminara comprometiéndote.

-por qué lo dices.

-la he visto entrar a tu recamara y sé que eres un caballero, pero también sé que ella es perversa y mal intencionada, ten cuidado.

-lo sé, Archie me ha contado todas las cosas que ha sido capaz de hacer y me es difícil dar crédito a tanta maldad.

-ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti y las cosas se agravan al saber que alguna vez preferiste a su peor enemiga.

-Candy? – pregunto cauteloso

-en quien más has estado interesado?

Anthony guardo silencio, estudio los movimientos de su tío y le dio la espalda, trato de encontrar las palabras para enfrentar a William, pero no pudo, sin embargo aún podía ver su reacción cuando le dijera con quien saldría.

-haz esquivado mi pregunta muy bien….quieres salir con nosotros, Archie, Annie y Candy.

-mmmm sería buena idea, pero tengo varios pendientes y prefiero terminar, pero espero que ustedes se diviertan.

Sus palabras habían sido neutras y sobrias, aunque pudo ver que su sonrisa se había borrado.

-pensé que querrías ver a Candy.

-me encantaría, pero no quiero retrasarme….ya sabes que la vida me cambio y no tengo tiempo para socializar. Será en otra ocasión.

-está bien, como tú digas, quieres que le de algún mensaje a Candy? – pregunto perspicaz.

-salúdala de mi parte. – su respuesta fue tajante y sin darle más oportunidad a su sobrino de decir más.

-entonces me voy porque me esperan.

Tras un abrazo fraternal, Anthony se dirigió a la salida del consorcio, había quedado recoger a Candy del hospital y encontrarse con Annie y Archie en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad.

En la puerta del edificio vio a lo lejos a Elisa Legan de pie montando guardia en la salida, miro el reloj con desespero y comprobó que apenas tenía el tiempo justo para salir corriendo a su encuentro con Candy.

Pensó con rapidez en otra salida, pero no pudo ni terminar de concentrarse, cuando los ojos de la pelirroja se encontraron con los suyos, la sonrisa de Elisa lo atrapo dejándolo sin una buena excusa para dar la vuelta y salir huyendo.

-Anthony! Sabía que te vería

-Hola Elisa como estas?

-encantada de verte, siempre es un buen día cuando puedo verte.

-gracias Elisa, vienes a buscar a tu hermano o a tu papa?

-de hecho venia de visitar a una amiga cerca de aquí y pase a tentar mi suerte y ver si lograba verte y mira es el destino el que nos encuentra a simple vista.

-si el destino nos encuentra y los deberes nos apartan.

-que quieres decir con eso?

-tengo una cita muy importante y ya voy tarde, así que tendré que decepcionar al destino y cumplir con las obligaciones.

-quizá podría acompañarte?

-no en esta ocasión.

-a dónde vas?

-tengo que recoger a Candy y después iremos a cenar con Annie y Archie.

-ya veo, una vez más la huérfana se pone en medio.

-Elisa es un gusto verte, pero si piensas que puedes ofender a mis amistades y parte de la familia Andley frente a mí, te diré que estas equivocada y como dije antes estoy de prisa.

Con una venia se retiró sin decirle una sola palabra más, no era el chiquillo de antes al que podía manejar a su antojo y no caería en sus chantajes ni cedería en su juego, había sido amable con ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar un solo segundo más a su lado.

Decidido salió del edificio y se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento donde tenía su auto, subió a él y desapareció rápidamente.

Aun sentía el hervir de su sangre, nunca le había parecido correcto el proceder de los Legan hacia Candy y siempre lo paso por alto, porque no tenía más alternativa, pero no se los permitiría nunca más.

En unos cuantos minutos llego al hospital Santa Juana, fue cuando se dio cuenta lo rápido que había manejado hasta ahí. Se estaciono frente a la salida del personal y se dispuso a esperar a Candy.

Unos cuantos minutos más tardes, comenzó a ver el desfilar del personal, atento miraba a cada una de las mujeres que salía por la puerta, a pesar de que no necesito más que una mirada para encontrar a una rubia chica que a sus ojos sobresalía de entre las demás.

Su corazón brinco de emoción, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al descubrir la pequeña figura de la rubia enfermera entre un grupo de alegres chicas.

No había rostro más hermoso y risa más contagiosa que la de esa chica, se debatía en luchar por ella y dejarla ser feliz al lado de su tío.

Sin embargo había algo en toda esa historia que no tenía sentido, quizá era el hecho que no los había vuelto a ver juntos o quizá el hecho de que ella no habría aceptado a salir con el si es que ella tuviera algo más con William… .. Aunque por otra parte no había aceptado salir con él, sino con los "chicos Andley y Annie".

-Hola Anthony, tienes mucho esperándome? - para cuando Candy llego hasta el auto, Anthony la esperaba listo para abrirle la puerta.

-tratándose de ti podría esperar toda la vida.

-Anthony que cosas dices….

-nada más que la verdad, bien sabes que eres sumamente importante para mí.

-si lo sé, tú también eres muy importante para mí y aunque han pasado muchos años y muchas otras situaciones, mi cariño por ti es inmenso.

-de verdad? – pregunto Anthony entusiasmado.

-claro que es verdad….. Desde que te conocí tú siempre me has apoyado y haz estado a mi lado, eres un verdadero amigo

Las palabras de Candy hirieron con gravedad los sentimientos esperanzadores de Anthony, que comenzaba a hacerse algunas ilusiones.

Candy sonreí dulcemente, mientras se reprochaba en su interior por lo que acababa de decir, Anthony era su primer amor, en aquel ayer rosa y no simplemente un amigo al que había que conservar.

Su plática cambio completamente por una más trivial, conversando de sus actividades del día, su encuentro con Annie y Archie hizo la cena mucho más amena, los cuatro se sentían en un ambiente completamente confortable, en familia.

-ha sido una estupenda velada, pero Annie y yo tenemos que retirarnos… hay algunas cosas que tenemos .. Pendientes – el nerviosismo en las palabras del castaño, provoco el sonrojo de Annie y una mirada suspicaz de Candy.

-que misterio – comento Anthony burlón ante la evidente voz nerviosa de su primo.

-espero que estas reuniones se repitan pronto. –añadió rápidamente Archie, para borrar el sarcasmo de Anthony.

-yo sugiero que sean cada semana – animo Anthony la misión de su primo.

-sería estupendo, lo hablaremos después y fijamos un día. – presuroso Archie contesto y tomo de la mano a Annie, para salir del restaurante, dejando a los dos rubios sorprendidos en la mesa.

-y esos dos que se traen?

-no lo sé, pero no me gusta ver a Archie tan sospechoso con Annie. – contesto Candy mordaz

-vamos Candy! Son novios, es normal que eso suceda, quieren estar solos.

-eso es precisamente lo que no me gusta.

-yo recuerdo que nosotros pasábamos mucho tiempo solos en Lakewood – comento Anthony, esperando ver la reacción de Candy, quería saber si Candy aun recordaba esos días.

-si…- contesto sorprendida la rubia por el comentario.

Desde que Anthony había aparecido de vuelta nunca había pensado en el como lo que habían sido .."Una parejita de novios, adolescentes", se había refugiado en el recuerdo de Terry y en la posibilidad de un posible acercamiento, pero el día que definieron su destino, no se sintió derrotada como esperaba, por el contrario se había liberado de aquel sentimiento, viendo lo afortunada que era al tener los amigos que tenía.

Se había negado a ver a ese caballero de las rosas, como lo que había sido, su primer amor, su corazón se había metido en un caparazón para no sufrir más, sin embargo ahí lo tenía de frente, mirándola con fervor y ofreciéndole una sonrisa enigmática, jamás había encontrado una mirada tan clara y entregada a ella, era como si el no pudiera ver nada más que el verde de sus ojos, un espasmo en el estómago le hizo despertar de su hipnotismo.

-….en aquel entonces no éramos más que un par de chiquillos, que solo correteaban al destino.

-éramos un par de solitarios, que encontraron refugio uno en el otro, mi corazón nunca ha estado más cuidado y confortado, que cuando estaba reposando al lado del tuyo - Anthony finalmente se había atrevido a decirle esas palabras a esa pequeña pecosa, había visto en su verde mirar un atisbo de esperanza y sin poder evitarlo, dejo que su corazón hablara por él.

-yo me siento igual que tú, no he vuelto a tener esa tranquilidad y esperanza como en aquellos días, en los que solamente vivía para verte sonreír.

-Candy! - suspiro sorprendido de las palabras de la chica, escuchar de sus labios como se sentía a su lado era más de lo que podía haber imaginado.

-creo que nunca te lo había dicho verdad? - el sonrojo que llego a sus mejillas, enterneció al rubio que llevo su mano hasta las mejillas de la rubia para acariciarla.

-creo que no, pero me ha hecho muy feliz saberlo, especialmente porque para mí tu haz sido la persona más importante. Desde que te conocí, también aprendí a conocerme a mí y supe que podía hacer lo que fuera sabiendo que te tenía a ti, haz sido la razón de toda mi lucha.

-Anthony yo .. No merezco todo eso de ti.- tu eres demasiado bueno para mí.

-no Candy tu eres una gran mujer, te has convertido en mucho más de lo que esperaba de ti. Tienes un corazón hermoso y lleno de ímpetu por vivir, tu alegría me regocija y me llena de aliento para seguir la marcha, eres hermosa Candy….

Candy no pudo contestar a esas palabras que le abría un panorama muy distinto al que tenía solo minutos atrás, su celebro se paralizo al tratar de interpretar todas esas palabras que Anthony le había dicho. A caso había hablado en presente? O solo se refería a algo que había pasado en sus días de Lakewood ?

Era apenas que se detenía a pensar que todas esas atenciones y cercanía de Anthony, eran más que simple casualidad y caballerosidad, característico de los chicos Andley, su corazón brinco de emoción, pero se arrugo al pensar en lo doloroso que es una decepción.

-se hace tarde, deberíamos irnos, mañana tendrás que ir a trabajar y al colegio supongo.

-sí, hoy no tuvimos varias clases por eso Archie y yo pudimos escaparnos, en la oficina es más fácil, vale la pena ser el sobrino del jefe máximo - sonrió con picardía, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-jajja tienes suerte y dime como está el tío abuelo, tiene mucho que no lo veo.

-William…? -… resonaba con eco en su mente " tiene mucho que no lo veo…."

-acaso hay otro tío abuelo? – sonrió alegre.

-está muy bien…ocupado.

-me lo imagino, ha de estar vuelto loco, él no sabe de estar preso tras un escritorio, su vida ha sido siempre muy libre.

-lo conoces bien, cierto?

-desde que tengo 8 años – se puso de pie para tomar el brazo del rubio y salir del restaurante.

Caminaron unos pasos hasta el auto de Anthony

- ….. Es como un hermano para mí, la única familia que tengo además de los chicos del hogar.

-como un hermano – repitió Anthony automáticamente sin poder evitarlo, esas eran las palabras más exquisitas que había oído en su vida, un mundo de posibilidades se abría a sus pies.

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas, Quise sorprenderlas, para dejarle un fin de semana, enfocado en Anthony, al fin Candy abrió sus ojos para ver la maravillosa persona que tiene frente a ella… las dudas están disipadas, las sombras desaparecieron y solos quedan Candy Y Anthony para disfrutar de las mieles del amor…

Un millón de gracias por sus review y por seguir conmigo, el siguiente capitulo es el final, un poco mas largo de lo acostumbrado, pero el final y un epilogo cortito.

Val Rod, Dajanae8, aide22, Magnolia A, Lucero y Lupita1797 ….. un millón de gracias, ayer tuve la tarde mas maravillosa de la semana leyendo sus mensajes, las quiero chicas, Gracias.

Ahora si que tengan bonito fin de semana y ando por aquí el lunes…Liz


	9. Chapter 9 Recuperando el Amor

**Recuperando el Amor**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 9**

**Recuperando el Amor**

Anthony llevaba a Candy de regreso a su casa, después de haber descubierto que ella y su tío no tenían una relación amorosa, como el imaginaba.

Solo le restaba aclarar su estado emocional, él tenía la sensación de que su corazón estaba reservado para alguien más.

-me da mucho gusto saber que William y tú se hayan hecho compañía todos estos años que yo estuve ausente, aunque me da un poco de celos saber que él conoce secretos que quizá yo jamás sabré de ti

-yo no tengo secretos.

-esos que guardas en tu corazón y que el quizá te ayudo a superar.. – Candy lo miro sorprendida, era como si Albert le hubiera hablado de lo sucedido con Terry, pero sabía que Albert jamás la traicionaría.

-no hay nada por descubrir Anthony, no hay nada que me suceda que mis amigos no sepan. Simplemente Albert es protector conmigo, pero es todo.

-de ahora en adelante quiero ser yo quien te proteja y te aliente cada día.

-ya lo haces.

-quiero estar tan cerca de ti como sea posible.

El brillo en la verde mirada de Candy entusiasmo a Anthony, animándolo a tomar su mano, que inmediatamente obtuvo respuesta de la rubia.

Tras ese día la cercanía entre ellos se fue produciendo naturalmente, Anthony finalmente había hablado con William de sus sentimientos hacia Candy, matando cualquier esperanza del rubio, que se resignó a ser solamente el tío y el hermano de la pareja, su vida estaba absorta en el consorcio, así que no le sería muy difícil sacar ese asunto de su mente, el limitado tiempo que tenía para compartir con ellos, lo disfrutaba en las risas que escuchaba de esos jóvenes que merecían ser felices más que nadie.

Las semanas se consumían rápidamente entre el trabajo y el colegio de Anthony y el hospital de Candy, los únicos días que no se veían, eran en los días de guardia de Candy y aun así Anthony apareció en urgencias más de una vez, solo para llevarle café a la enfermera en turno.

De igual manera, los días que Anthony tenía que estudiar tan arduamente para los exámenes, Candy le hacía compañía algunas veces, estudiando algún libro de actualización de cirugías y alentando a Anthony a terminar.

Les había favorecido que la tía abuela se hubiera retirado a descansar a la villa de Lakewood, así Candy podía quedarse en la mansión de Chicago en algunas ocasiones, sin tener que escuchar un sermón y aprovechaba para saludar a Albert a quien veía cada día menos.

El final del semestre escolar los había apartado por una semana. Ya que los exámenes en el colegio le exigían toda su atención a Anthony. Al final del último examen, Anthony no pudo más con la agonía y fue hasta el departamento de Candy, la noche era fría y los copos de nieve caían incesantes, provocando montañas de acumulación en las calles.

Pero no era algo que le importara al rubio, nada podría desvanecer su entusiasmo por llegar hasta mirar esos verdes ojos que tanto extrañaba.

Al llegar frente al edificio miro la ventana de Candy con la luz prendida, su corazón comenzó una carrera incontenible, su respiración se agito y todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción, jamás se imaginó cuanto podría llegar a amar a esa chica.

Subió las escaleras brincándose un par en cada paso, sabia lo cerca que estaba y lo ansioso que se sentía por tomar en sus brazos esa delgada figura.

Finalmente llego hasta su puerta, recupero el aliento y dio dos toquidos fuertes, hubiera querido echar abajo aquel tablón de madera que era el último impedimento para llegar hasta Candy.

Tras unos segundos, escucho unos pasos detrás de la puerta y finalmente vio como el picaporte se abrió lentamente, la delgada figura de Candy fue apareciendo conforme la puerta se abría y su rostro cansado se convirtió en uno de felicidad al ver la sonrisa del rubio

-Anthony!

Grito entusiasmada antes de arrojarse a sus brazos, se apretó tanto a su cuerpo que Anthony logro sentir el sofoco, sonrió más intensamente, era tan natural, tan espontanea, que no podía más que reír y disfrutar su personalidad.

-te extrañe tanto, pero dime como te fue? Debes de tener mucho frio, quieres una taza de chocolate caliente?!, acabo de prepararlo…

-jajjja Candy, eres única….. Crees que pueda pasar ?- la joven había tirado todas las palabras que se habían agolpado en su mente, pero los dos seguían parados en la puerta.

-lo siento, pasa por favor

-no tienes por qué disculparte, si hay algo que siempre he amado de ti es tu forma de ser.

-siéntate, te traeré una taza de chocolate caliente, esta congelante halla fuera.

Sin más dio la vuelta y fue hasta la cocina para servir el chocolate caliente en una taza, Anthony tras deshacerse del abrigo y la gorra se sentó en el comedor. Curioso miro lo que había sobre la mesa hasta llegar a unos sobres, era la correspondencia!

Con movimientos casuales removió los sobres y algunos volantes, para mirar distraídamente los remitentes, uno de los sobres lo hizo detenerse, la escritura en el sobre era cuidada y de rasgos alargadamente finos, lo acerco un poco hasta él y leyó claramente el remitente:

_"Terruce Granchester"_

Recordó entonces al actor teatral que había conocido en el verano, sabía que eran amigos, pero jamás se imaginó que mantuvieran contacto a través de cartas.

Sin poder evitarlo, se sintió celoso, un golpe en el estómago, lo hizo respirar más profundamente, su mente comenzó a hacerse mil preguntas: que tan amigos eran? Por qué se escribían?, algo que no había visto antes comenzó a molestarlo.

En un movimiento rápido puso los sobres como estaban y tomo una postura tan relajada como el enojo le permitió, cuando escucho los pasos de Candy que regresaban.

-aquí tienes – la rubia deposito la taza en la mesa y se sentó junto a él con su eterna sonrisa - ahora sí cuéntame, como te fue?

-muy bien, creo que tendré éxito en todos mis exámenes, igual que Archie, es una fortuna que hayan terminado, por un momento pensé que mi pobre primo explotaría de los nervios…

-pues me alegra mucho, creo que deberíamos de celebrar.

-si tienes razón! Salgamos a cenar todos juntos, como aquella noche en la que fuimos a celebrar el éxito de tu "amigo", aquel actor de Broadway….como se llamaba?...has si Terruce!

El rostro de Candy se transformó en uno de mortificación al escuchar lo que parecían ser reproches de Anthony, había notado en el tono de su voz, enojo y reclamo.

-a que viene todo eso? – pregunto Candy sorprendida de lo que sucedía.

-no sabía que eran tan amigos, que se escribían !– instantáneamente Candy supo que el rubio había metido mano en su correspondencia, como acto reflejo miro los sobres sobre la mesa.

-que tiene eso de malo? Terry es mi amigo, lo somos desde el colegio en Londres y no veo por qué eso te moleste.

-no ves por qué me molesta? – su voz había subido dos niveles y su cuerpo mostraba la tensión. -…. No te es obvia la razón?, acaso no sabes cuánto te amo?

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron expresivamente, no es que no interpretara cada palabra y cada detalle, pero no imaginaba que le haría tal declaración en circunstancias como esas.

-Anthony … - en la miraba deseando abrazarla y besarla, pero los celos lo mantenían bajo ese sentimiento de enojo.

-nunca he dejado de amarte, aquel día de la cacería te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia oficialmente y no pudo ser, cuando aparecí nuevamente varios años después, iba a decírtelo otra vez, pero el pensar que tú y el tío William se amaban, me detuvo nuevamente, ahora que sé que no hay nada entre ustedes me he mantenido cerca para reconquistarte y por eso te lo digo ahora así, te amo y quiero que seas mía, no voy a callar ni a esperar solo porque un mequetrefe como ese amigo tuyo se interpone entre nosotros.. – las chispas que salían de sus ojos le hablaron a Candy de su amor más que sus palabras….

-Albert y yo nunca hemos tenido ningún romance y Terry no es ningún mequetrefe, pero tampoco es un candidato para mi corazón y por ultimo no necesitas reconquistarme, por que …..Yo también te amo.

Anthony no dijo más, sus labios estaban sellados para cualquier palabra, en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era acercarse a Candy y estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos, para besarla intensamente, beso que fue correspondido con la misma pasión.

Cuando al fin Anthony la libero de sus labios, la miro extasiado queriendo llenarse de ella a través de sus ojos, Candy no sentía el piso debajo de sus pies, nunca antes había estado tan enamora y sobre todo correspondida, era como si estuviera en un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Una voz en su interior le grito que era tiempo de abrirse a él y contarle todo lo que tenía que saber, tenían enfrente algo hermoso y no quería omitir ninguna información.

-hay algo que debo contarte

-y que es? – Candy se desprendió de sus brazos y le dio la espalda, para tomar aliento y darse fuerza, se giró nuevamente para mirarlo y comenzó a hablar.

-Albert y yo nunca hemos tenido nada más que una fuerte y hermosa amistad, pero …Terry y yo si tuvimos algo más que una simple amistad.

-Cómo?

-en el colegio en Londres comenzamos un noviazgo que continuamos y fortalecimos en América, por cuestiones fuera de nosotros, terminamos nuestro noviazgo y nos separamos, fue hasta esa noche cuando fuimos a cenar todos, que nos volvimos a ver, en esa ocasión yo fui a buscarlo al día siguiente y acordamos seguir la amistad que nos debíamos, desde entonces nos escribimos, nos contamos nuestros progresos y planes, pero no tenemos una relación sentimental.

-aun lo amas?

-no más que a un amigo.

-no te confundas Candy, te pregunte si lo amas.

-no, eso ya quedo atrás.

-lo amaste?

-…..Terry es un gran chico…ha sufrido mucho.

-ya entiendo, aun no has podido superarlo y por eso te refugias en mí, para poder aminorar el dolor….

El fuego que salía en el azul mirar del rubio, era algo que Candy jamás había visto en él, quedándose estática sin saber que hacer o decir, solo fue testigo de los rápidos movimientos de Anthony saliendo de su departamento.

El corazón de Anthony sangraba por lo que acababa de descubrir, Candy había tenido un amor después de él, alguien quien había tomado su lugar y que quizá se había llevado su corazón para siempre.

Bajo las escaleras tan rápido como las había subido, quería alejarse de ahí tan rápido como le fuera posible, se sentía traicionado.

Salió del edificio y antes de llegar a la calle sintió una mano que lo detuvo detrás.

-por favor Anthony no te vayas…. – Anthony se giró y miro los ojos verdes de Candy suplicantes, llenos de lágrimas. – no me dejes otra vez, no podría quedarme sin ti nuevamente.

-…..no voy a ir ningún lado….- finalmente Anthony cedió y rodeo a Candy en un abrazo

-si no pude responder es porque no lograba encontrar la verdad en mi interior. No quería solo darte una respuesta, pero ahora lo se: sé que Terry fue una hermosa compañía en mi vida, un alma solitaria y herida como la mía, pero yo jamás he amado a nadie como a ti, yo nunca deje de amarte, siempre estuviste conmigo.

Las lágrimas eran mucho más copiosas y sus palabras llenas de angustia.

-yo no supe que contestar cuando me preguntaste si alguna vez ame a Terry y es que no sabía si lo ame o no, sin embargo cuando él me pregunto alguna vez por ti, no dude en decirle que te amaba, el día que él se fue y me dio la espalda, llore pero seguí adelante ahora que te vi salir y dejarme atrás, supe que no podría seguir respirando sin ti…yo te amo, nunca deje de amarte, ahora lo sé.

-es eso verdad Candy…?

-lo es Anthony, al igual que tu yo tampoco quiero dejar que pase nada más para decirte lo que siento y que tampoco quiero separarme de ti nunca más.

Sin decir más palabras Anthony tomo los labios de la rubia como suyos, para sellar ese pacto que acababan de decretar, la caricia fue suave y sutil, sin embrago Candy sintió que se elevaba hasta el cielo, los húmedos y suaves labios de Anthony envolvían los suyos en un movimiento apenas perceptible, mientras sus manos la estrechaban en contra de su cuerpo en un abrazo que le arrebataba el alma.

-vamos arriba, estas helada, no quiero que te enfermes. - Helada Decía?, Candy sentía un estupor emanar de todo su cuerpo, pero se dejó llevar entre los brazos del rubio hasta su departamento.

Nunca se había sentido tan amada y protegida, como entre los brazos de Anthony, la ternura con la que la trataba la llevaba a un terreno que jamás había conocido antes.

Apenas llegaron al departamento, Anthony cerró la puerta y tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos a la rubia, un beso le había sabido tan poco que no podía contenerse para seguir llenándose de ella. Su cuerpo le exigía que tocara la suave piel de la rubia, el sabor a fresa de sus labios lo habían extasiado, estaba recibiendo mucho más, de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Los impulsos de su cuerpo, fueron de un beso a otro, de un abrazo, hasta recorrer toda su espalda. Candy no se sentía muy diferente a él, no podía razonar la oleada de caricias que recibía, la habían arrastrado hasta una playa donde solo podía recibir todas las sensaciones placenteras que incrementaban su amor sobre ese rubio, que hasta ahora veía era su alma gemela.

Aquella tarde en la que cabalgaron juntos, varios años atrás, celebrando sus solitarios corazones, había sido el instante en que sus vidas se fusionaron y sus corazones se hicieron uno solo.

Ahora palpitaban juntos bajo una misma melodía.

No supieron cómo es que habían llegado hasta la habitación, pero ya estaban ahí, sobre la cama besándose sin parar, el frio de la habitación había desaparecido con el calor de sus cuerpos. El saco de Anthony había quedado en el comedor, sus zapatos a un lado de la cama junto a los de Candy, que había cambiado su ropa por sus pijamas desde que llegara del hospital.

Sus besos fueron largos y constantes, hasta que sintieron que les hacía falta la respiración. Fue entonces que se detuvieron para respirar y reflejarse en los ojos del otro.

-si esto es un sueño desengáñame ahora, porque no quiero que te desvanezcas al amanecer

-es nuestro sueño Anthony, pero no despertaremos nunca.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso más completo y entregado, las horas pasaron así, con Anthony apretando el cuerpo de la rubia contra él y Candy dejándose llevar y amar por el chico de sus sueños.

La oscuridad y el cansancio se hicieron cómplices para dejar a la nueva pareja exhaustos de tantas emociones, no supieron cuándo pero ambos se quedaron dormidos, el rubio había envuelto a Candy entre sus brazos, protegiéndola, amándola.

Sus sueños fueron dulces y confortables, no sintieron el paso de la noche, fue hasta que el sol despuntaba en lo alto, que Anthony sintió la cálida caricia del sol en el rostro. Despertó, pero se negó a abrir los ojos, no quería que al ver a su alrededor descubriera que estaba en su habitación en la mansión Andley.

Pero su fortuna le dijo que no había sido una alucinación, podía oler el aroma de los rizados cabellos de Candy y entre sus brazos aún estaba el cálido y delgado cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

Entusiasmado estrecho con más fuerza ese cuerpo que sabía le pertenecía, aunque aún no pudiera demostrarle lo mucho que le apasionaba.

A toda respuesta Candy se apretó contra su pecho, al parecer también estaba despierta y se negaba a abrir los ojos.

-estas despierta princesa? –susurro el rubio al oído de Candy.

-creo que sí.

-por qué lo crees ?– sonrió Anthony ante la respuesta.

-porque siento tus brazos estrechándome, pero …estamos en mi departamento y en mi cama y…..eso no estaría bien …... por eso creo que sigo soñando, solo así seria permitido tal proceder.

-Candy, no hemos hecho nada malo, yo aún tengo mi pantalón y camisa de la oficina y solo dormimos juntos, además el tío William vivió aquí en este departamento contigo.

-si pero no dormía en mi cama, él tenía su propia recamara…

-eso es cierto

-…..y él y yo éramos paciente y enfermera y nosotros…somos una pareja, yo soy tu novia y la gente podría pensar mal

"soy tu novia" ¡!, se oía tan maravilloso esa aseveración en sus labios que no pudo más que besar su nuca y aprovechar el momento para tomar el mundo en sus manos para ella.

-si tienes razón, podría mal interpretarse, no estaría bien visto que duerma con mi novia a unos meses de estar completamente casados.

-cómo?! Casados?

-si princesa, casados, porque vamos a casarnos, cierto?

-no lo sé, aun no me lo haz propuesto, aunque ….. Después de pasar la noche juntos creo que no tenemos más opción.

-tienes razón no hay más opción que casarnos. –ambos rieron y se quedaron en la cama por largos minutos, hasta que el estómago de ambos comenzó a exigir atención.

Anthony abandono el departamento, no sin antes pedirle seriamente a Candy que aceptara ser su esposa, la rubia grito de emoción colgándose al cuello del rubio, que tomándola de la cintura dio vueltas con ella disfrutando del momento más feliz de su vida, al fin veía cristalizarse el más grande de todas sus ilusiones.

Quería gritarlo al mundo, pero guardo silencio como Candy le pidió, hasta que todos estuvieran reunidos y pudieran participarles la noticia oficialmente.

En su departamento Candy no podía ser más feliz, reía sin parar y recordaba lo que Annie le había platicado hacia algún tiempo, la había regañado tanto por dejar que Archie la besara y la tocara en la casita del árbol, pero ahora no podía más que comprender y ser feliz, por lo que a ella misma le había sucedido, fue hasta la mesa y recogió su correspondencia, busco la carta de Terry y la leyó, tenía que responderle y contarle lo que acababa de sucederle, al menos la parte que se iba a casar, los detalles no eran necesarios.

Se sentó en el sillón y pudo leer lentamente lo que su antiguo amigo del colegio tenía que contarle.

**_Querida Candy,_**

**_Como estas? Me imagino que como es tu costumbre sonriendo y metiéndote en líos, por eso eres mi chica preferida._**

**_Yo, tengo que contarte algo muy importante que ha sucedido en mi vida y que quizá muy pronto será noticia pública. Al fin he tomado la decisión de ser feliz y no hay mayor felicidad para mí que deshacerme de las cadenas que me ataban a Susana._**

**_Sé que no era lo planeado y no pienso abandonarla a su suerte, pero tampoco pienso atarme a ella, Grace me hizo ver que yo no debo agonizar cada minuto de mi vida al lado de una mujer que me asfixia y que definitivamente no amo._**

**_Sé que estarás enojada conmigo, casi veo tu naricita fruncirse, pero te pido que por favor trates de entenderme, quiero ser feliz, triunfar en mi carrera y quizá algún día darle paso al amor._**

**_Espero que tu estés con el mismo éxito en tu carrera y deseo que seas feliz, muy feliz pecosa, yo estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa y lo soy._**

**_Terry._**

Al terminar de leer la carta, Candy limpio sus lágrimas y fue por un poco de papel y una pluma para contestar la carta al inglés, quería contarle sus planes y sobre todo dejarle saber que jamás desaprobaría nada que lo llevara a su felicidad.

Semanas más tarde los Andley se reunieron a petición de Anthony, la tía abuela y los Legan habían aceptado recelosos, a sabiendas que Candy estaría ahí.

Lo que no esperaban era la noticia, que hizo explotar a las mujeres que tenían planes para el rubio, Elisa nunca había hecho un berrinche de tal magnitud, Neil no había pronunciado palabra y con la mayor discreción abandono la mansión, no necesitaba saber más.

Archie y Annie, aprovecharon el momento para anunciar su enlace matrimonial , que celebrarían un mes después de la boda de Anthony Candy, la señora Elroy no podía estar más enojada y en desacuerdo que sus sobrinos. Como unos Andley se unieran a unas chicas de tan oscuro pasado, huérfanas del hogar de Pony!. No asistiría a la boda por ningún motivo.

Albert rompió la tensión y propuso un brindis por las futuras bodas, nada le complacía más que ser testigo de la felicidad de sus sobrinos y por supuesto de Candy.

Su corazón había superado el dolor y había aprendido a vivir el destino que le había tocado, sus ilusiones se habían desvanecido, ver sonreír feliz a esa rubia lo mantenía de pie, el cariño que le mostraba era suficiente, para mantenerlo respirando y con el corazón latiendo, sabía que en algún momento su verdadera felicidad aparecería frente a él.

Las ilusiones que alguna vez Anthony comenzó a construir cuando era un adolescente, se comenzaron a solidificar con el paso de los días, al fin se casaba con esa chiquilla traviesa, que se había convertido en una hermosa dama de gran corazón y que además dedicaba sus horas al servicio de los demás como enfermera.

No podía ser más afortunado y feliz, cada tarde cuando la visitaba, podía ver en sus ojos la ilusión por formar una familia con él, su entusiasmo por la boda superaba lo imaginado por el rubio, que estaba igual de dichoso que su futura esposa.

Annie y Archie con más calma preparaban su boda con la misma felicidad y entusiasmo, nada podría ser más perfecto.

Finalmente el 27 de Abril había llegado, la iglesia lucia radiante repleta de invitados y de rosas dulce Candy, que Anthony había hecho crecer en un invernadero especialmente para ese día de su boda.

La dama de honor lucia hermosa en un vestido rosa tenue, su largo cabello negro recogido con apenas unos adornos sutiles que sobresalían del peinado, hacían resaltar su azul mirar, su sonrisa dulcificaba su rostro haciéndola lucir hermosa, digna prometida del primo del novio.

Archie al lado de su primo se había contagiado de sus nervios, parecía que era el quien contraería matrimonio, trataba de sonreír, pero no dejaba de moverse.

-puedes quedarte en un solo lugar? – le reto Anthony.

-lo siento, te estoy poniendo nervioso?

-en realidad me estas mareando.

-lo siento.

-si ya lo habías dicho.- sonrió esta vez Anthony un tanto divertido.

-o si ! lo lamento…

Ambos rieron al ver que parecía que estaban sentenciados a morir más que disfrutar de una boda.

-pero tú por que estas nervioso?

-por qué en menos de un mes, seré yo el que este en tu lugar y…. no sé, me da nervios, no me digas que tu no estas nervioso?

-estoy ansioso, ya quiero ver a Candy y me muero por comenzar una vida a su lado, despertar junto a ella y compartir todo con ella.

-la amas con locura, cierto?

-jamás deje de hacerlo, ella ha sido todo para mi desde que la vi por primera vez en el portón de rosas en Lakewood, mi mayor sueño siempre fue hacerla mi esposa…. Y aquí estamos.

Archie abrazo a su primo con emoción, no cabía de alegría al saber que era feliz, después de haberlo creído muerto, si tan solo su hermano hubiera corrido la misma suerte, pero ..No había sido así y sabía que el los acompañaba en esos momentos, podía sentir su cálida presencia.

En el atrio de la iglesia, Candy esperaba junto Albert el momento de su entrada, sentía que el aire le faltaba y no dejaba de sonreír nerviosa ante la mirada de Albert.

-estas nerviosa?

-mucho, pero mi felicidad es más grande.

-me alegro que lo seas, siempre espere este momento…verte así de radiante. – confeso Albert sinceramente.

-el día que nos anunciaron la muerte de Anthony creí que estaría negada a ser feliz, sentí que él se había llevado toda mi oportunidad de ser feliz y ahora sé que no estaba equivocada, porque cuando el regreso, trajo de vuelta el sol a mi vida.

-Candy …. Soy muy feliz de verte así, siempre quise que fueras la chica más feliz del mundo, lo mereces y sé que Anthony te hará feliz, él te ama.

-si ! Me ama tanto como yo a él, estábamos destinados…

La marcha nupcial interrumpió su conversación, haciendo que tomaran sus lugares y comenzaran a caminar a pasos muy lentos hasta el altar.

En el pasillo Candy sonreía radiante, miraba en cada paso a sus invitados, regalándoles una sonrisa aún más amplia, se sintió feliz al ver a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, a las chicas del hospital y en la primera fila, un sonriente y varonil Terry le guiño el ojo a su paso.

Al llegar al frente, sus ojos se fueron directo a Annie que lloraba, le sonrió con complicidad, para después girar su mirada y perderse en los ojos azules de su ya casi esposo, que la miraba atónito.

Albert estiro la mano de la rubia para entregársela a su sobrino, tras una sonrisa conmovida, dio la vuelta y tomo su lugar al lado de Terry.

Anthony deslumbrado ante la belleza de la mujer que le habían entregado, se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, deleitándose ante el rostro tan angelical y sensual que tenía frente a él, Candy portaba un hermoso y elegante vestido banco que entallaba su figura, el cabello recogido dejaba su rostro al descubierto, el leve maquillaje en tonos rosas, dulcificaba sus facciones y aumentaba su frescura.

Tras devorar la sublime imagen de Candy, Anthony la guio hasta el altar donde escucharon la misa en su totalidad, sintiendo sus corazones palpitar al unísono, sus ojos se buscaban cada par de minutos, como si no se hubieran visto en décadas.

Durante esos minutos, ante ellos pasaron aquellos momentos importantes que determinaron sus vidas juntos, acercándolos más, entrelazando los delgados hilos de sus vidas, para no ser separados más.

Al salir de la iglesia, rodeados de sus seres más queridos se fundieron en un abrazo que simbolizo su futuro juntos, disfrutando del primer beso como el señor y la señora Brower.

Fin

* * *

Hola chicas, espero que estén muy bien y que este capítulo final las haya complacido.

Aún nos quedan unos piquitos por resolver y por eso las invito a rencontrarse conmigo en un par de días más con el epilogo que cerrara este pequeño fic.

Muchas gracias por su aceptación y su apoyo, ha sido muy gratificante escribir para este gallardo galán que en mis más tiernos años de adolescencia me llego a cautivar, hasta que Terry apareció…..=(

Amigas queridas sus reviews me los quedo muy cerca y por aquí andaré leyendo y saludándolas.

Dajannae8. Amiga hermosa, espero que te haya robado otro suspiro =D … ya llegue al fin de este fic, se fue muy rápido, no? ….. Pero la inspiración me ha de llegar nuevamente y entonces….inundare las páginas con letras sin sentido, como es mi costumbre jeje…..un abrazo amiga.

Val Rod. Amiga mía….te complací? Dime que sí! Hicimos a un lado totalmente a Terry, para dejar al descubierto la dulzura del werito…..gracias por tu apoyo en toda la historia, aun cuando llegue a tener un capítulo entero de la competencia…

Noemi, Hola nena, ya vez para que te desapareces? Ya llegamos al final….jajaja…. bueno era nada mas una probadita, tal vez más adelante regrese con una historia más larguita…. Pero espero que esta te haya gustado. ; )

Aide22, gracias por tus mensajes y me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que el final también te haya complacido =D

Magnolia A. Mil gracias por tus mensaje s y tu apoyo y espero que este final te haya gustado…. Yo por aquí ando, leyendo y aunque no te he podido dejar un review, aprovecho para decirte que "El Hombre del Bastón" es una historia que me fascina….esta buenísima….=)

Lupita 1797, como vez amiga, que Anthony trabajo y rápido…la verdad es que no tenía mucho que esforzarse, Candy nunca lo había dejado de amar, solo que no se creía que todo eso…fuera para ella solita…..=) …. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

Lucero, gracias a ti amiga, por seguir esta historia a pesar de no ser un terryfic… un beso.

Mimi. muchas gracias por tu mensaje y por tu invitación a desarrollar tu idea, me encantaría decirte siiii! Y comprometerme, pero la verdad es que mi tiempo es reducido, sin mencionar que tengo como 4 historias andando y una pila de libros por leer….. yo te exhorto a que tú desarrolles la historia y si necesitas mi apoyo, con mucho gusto hare lo posible por hacerlo .. con algunas ideas, porque lo que es ortografía y todo ese contexto soy un fracaso…lo sé me lo han dicho repetidas veces y trato de mejorar, pero….por lo pronto espero que te haya complacido el final.

Chicas gracias por su compañía y las espero en un par de días para cerrar esta historia….cuídense y tengan una gran semana.


	10. Epilogo

**Recuperando el Amor**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Epilogo**

-hola Terry – la rubia corrió hasta los brazos del inglés que la recibieron con el mismo cariño de siempre.

-estas hermosa, te extrañaba tanto.

-nosotros a ti.

Detrás de ellos, Anthony esperaba su turno para saludar al actor, había aprendido a entender y respetar esa relación amistosa, aunque distraídamente siempre permanecía cerca de su esposa, cuando él estaba alrededor, confiaba ciegamente en Candy y sabia de la caballerosidad del inglés, pero jamás daría margen de posibilidades.

-te has desaparecido por mucho tiempo, la pequeña Nicole no te reconocerá cuando te vea – reclamo Anthony.

-lo sé, lo siento mucho. La gira por Inglaterra fue más prolongada de lo que esperaba.

-supimos de tu éxito, estoy tan orgullosa de ti - contesto casi inmediatamente Candy.

-felicitaciones – añadió con una sonrisa sincera Anthony.

-gracias, la verdad jamás me imagine el éxito que tuvo la gira, apenas si pude llegar a tiempo para la boda.

-Grace te hubiera mandado a traer, ya me había contado de sus planes para secuestrarte y hacerte venir directo hasta la iglesia

-no lo dudó ni un poquito, se de sus instintos maniacos.

-deja que te escuche.- agrego Anthony divertido

La pequeña figura de una niña llego corriendo hasta Candy, para aferrarse a su pierna.

-a donde andabas pequeña traviesa? – los brazos de Anthony se dirigieron directo hasta la pequeña, para levantarla en brazos. Nicole su pequeña hija de apenas 2 años, solo señalo directo hacia Annie y Archie que la habían entretenido desde que llegaron a la iglesia.

-así que aquí esta ese remolino – Terry miro detenidamente a la pequeña, era sin duda el vivo retrato de su madre, grandes ojos verdes, chispeantes de alegría, una sonrisa imborrable y largos cabellos rubios y rizados, algunas facciones eran de su padre, pero el carácter sin lugar a dudas era de Candy.

La pequeña al ver al actor se lanzó de los brazos de su padre hasta los del castaño, Terry la atrapo a la mitad de su viaje. Era una niña irresistiblemente dulce y encantadora, la pequeña fue directamente a la mejilla del actor y lo beso, derritiendo el corazón de chocolate de Terry, que la abrazo con fuerza.

-anda Nicole ven conmigo, que tu padrino tiene que ir a tomar su lugar al frente de la iglesia. – Candy tomo a su hija en brazos y de la mano de su esposo entro a la iglesia detrás de Terry para tomar su lugar, en primera fila, junto a Annie y Archie.

Minutos después, la marcha nupcial comenzó a resonar en toda la iglesia, los invitados expectantes miraron a la entrada de la iglesia, pera ver entrar a Grace en un glamoroso vestido Blanco, sonreí feliz con la mirada fija al frente, donde el novio la esperaba con una sonrisa tan grande como la suya y con el corazón hinchado de emoción, jamás creyó que ese momento llegaría, pero Grace había entrado en su corazón vertiginosamente, su carácter desinhibido y natural lo atrapo en una red de la que no pudo salir y después de probar sus labios se cobijó en el sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer entre los dos, llegando hasta el altar.

Terry se llenó de dicha, una felicidad cubrió su alma, al ver a Albert tomar la mano de Grace, para llevarla al altar, suspiro casi imperceptible, las dos chicas que consideraba sus mejores amigas eran felices, quizá algún día el encontraría a alguien tan especial como ellas, para entregarle su vida, por el momento no tenía más que ser feliz con su éxito y seguir acumulando experiencias, aún era joven y disfrutaba de su libertad, era cuestión de esperar su destino.

Al término de la celebración religiosa, los invitados salieron a felicitar a los novios, que lucían radiantes de felicidad.

-tío te deseo la mayor dicha. – Anthony abrasaba a William para felicitarlo, su esposa detrás esperaba ilusionada.

-Albert! Al fin te has dejado atrapar! Espero que seas muy feliz.

Albert abrazo fuerte a su protegida, la amaba tan intensamente como antes, pero de diferente manera, ya no la veía como a la mujer que podía llenar su vida, sino como a su hermana, su sobrina, quien era feliz al lado de su único sobrino, era dichoso de verlos juntos y la pequeña Nicole sin duda era su debilidad, amaba a esa pequeña con cada célula de su cuerpo.

-quiero que seas muy feliz me oíste? Nadie merece más que tú ser completamente dichoso.

-gracias Candy, te aseguro que lo seré, Grace es una gran mujer, la amo cada día más.

-me alegra saberlo – ambos miraban a la nueva esposa de Albert, en brazos de Terry, que la felicitaba efusivo. – ahora solo nos falta ese rebelde testarudo.

-será el más difícil – dijo Albert riendo al lado de Candy

-pero lo lograremos.

-tenlo por seguro.

Una avalancha de gente llego hasta ellos para separarlos, todos querían felicitar a la cabeza de los Andley, Candy miraba la escena conmovida hasta las lágrimas, la dicha había llegado a todos sus seres querido y no podía contener las dulces lágrimas de felicidad, tras de ella sintió unos brazos fuertes que la aprisionaron, el exquisito aroma de su esposo entro por su nariz inundando su cuerpo de un estremecimiento que exploto en su estómago, a pesar de estar casados por poco más de tres años, Anthony aun provocaba en su esposa el cosquilleo en su piel y mariposas en el estómago.

-que nuca nadie te ha dicho que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, pequeña pecosa.

-si un príncipe encantado bajo un portal de rosas, me lo dijo una vez.- Candy rodeo los brazos de su esposo que la ceñían por la cintura, sintiendo su aliento en el oído.

-y tenía razón, eres mucho más hermosa cuando ríes, aunque a veces esas lagrimas no son tan saladas… como las de hoy.

-si mi amor, tienes toda la razón, las lágrimas de hoy son tan dulces como tú. Ver la felicidad de todos lo que amo, me llena de una emoción tan grande que no me cabe en el alma y se derrama por mis ojos.

-eres una llorona – Anthony beso la mejilla de su esposa, mientras contemplaba, el mismo escenario que su esposa disfrutaba.

-si lo soy y siempre lo seré, mientras vea esta dicha, es como si todos hubiéramos recuperado el amor.

Frente a ellos veían a Albert de la mano de Grace que se despedían de todos antes de subir al carruaje que los llevaría a la recepción , en un costado Annnie lucía una hermosa barriga de casi 9 meses de embarazo, Archie a su lado la sostenía de la mano luciendo la misma sonrisa de felicidad que su esposa.

Terry cerca de los recién casados llevaba a la pequeña Nicole en brazos, desde que había salido de la iglesia la niña se había aferrado a él.

-yo sé que te recupere a ti.

-tu nunca me perdiste, nunca me perderás, solo recuperamos lo que se había dormido.

Candy se giró para quedar de frente a su esposo; el brillo de su mirar, su blanca sonrisa la llevo hasta sus labios, a ese dulce sabor que no se cansaría de disfrutar mientras viviera.

Había recuperado su primer y verdadero amor, esta vez lo atraparía entre sus brazos tan fuerte, que no se escaparía nunca más.

* * *

Chicas Gracias por llegar conmigo hasta este capítulo final , les agradezco el que no me hayan dejado sola, a pesar de …..Tantas cosas.

Elisa Grandchest, Val Rod, Sharon De Cullen, Magnolia A, Noemi Cullen, dajannae8, dena, cyt, Lily Ram, Wendy, Gema Granchester, Janet aide 22, lucero, Blackcat2010, Ley, Lupita 1797, Mimi… Un millón de gracias por sus mensajes y sus apoyo, les agradezco de corazón, espero no haberlas decepcionado a pesar de ser solo un minific.

Cuídense mucho y disfruten de la vida…..hasta pronto, Liz.


End file.
